The Son’s of Ipswich
by Dean's Little Secret
Summary: Xover with Charmed: AU: The Charmed Ones are demon free and life is good but when the sisters are asked to take care of their cousin Caleb Danvers, things start to go wrong. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1 Something Wicca This way Comes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant or Charmed**

**Summary: AU: The Charmed Ones are demon free and life is good but when the sisters are asked to take care of their cousin Caleb Danvers, things start to go wrong. Chase Collins, the fifth brother of the Covenant has survived the fight at Putnam barn, now The Triad are using him as the Ultimate weapon. Is he the undoing of the Charmed Ones and the end of the Covenant?**

**The Son's of Ipswich**

**Chapter 1: Something Wicca This way Comes**

Piper Halliwell took a sip from her coffee then placed it down on the table, she was finally alone. She had been so busy running P3, her nightclub, and being a mum to her two sons, Wyatt and Chris. Not to mention the constant demon battling, after all she was a Charmed One, the protector of the innocent. Yep her work was never done. But right now she was the only one up, she was enjoying a hot cup of coffee and the peace and quiet. But, being a Halliwell, that never lasted long, it wouldn't be long until a demon showed up and she had to save some stranger from certain death. Yet her job was so rewarding, she saved people and got the bad guys, it was like being a police officer but with supernatural powers.

Although sometimes Piper wished she wasn't a witch, she just wanted to be normal, to not have to worry about her sons getting taken by demons or her sisters getting killed. She had already lost one sister; she didn't want to lose another or anyone else for that matter. She couldn't handle it if she lost another sister but that was _if _and she hoped that would never occur again.

Piper was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps, she turned her head to see her half-sister, Paige walking into the kitchen, her long raven hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and a sleepy smile graced her face. She yawned loudly then plopped down beside Piper. Paige Mathews was the half sister of Piper and Phoebe; she was half Whitelighter, half witch. Their mother had had an affair with her Whitelighter, Sam, but their love was forbidden so they had no choice but to give Paige up. She had spent her whole life as a normal girl up until five years ago, it was only after Prue died that they found out about her. Then Paige was thrust into the world of the supernatural.

"Earth to Piper" Paige snapped her fingers in front of Piper's face, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Sorry Paige" Piper apologised, "I was just daydreaming, what did you say?"

"I asked you if you had anything planned for today?" she replied "because I have nothing, nada, zilch."

"Well I have to go to P3 and help set up for the band then come home and be a mum then go back to P3 for a sound check then come home and be a mum again then go back to P3 and work" she said all in one breath "I just hope I don't have to resort to being super witch."

"I hear ya" Paige sighed.

"Why don't you go do something with Henry" Piper suggested.

"He has work" Paige rested her elbow on the table and her face against the palm of her hand "we have a dinner date though" she seemed to perk up at that "its so good having a guy who knows I'm a witch, I just wish Phoebs could find someone."

"Yeah me too" Piper looked over her shoulder, making sure Phoebe wasn't eaves dropping. "I thought maybe Dex was the one but I guess not" she shrugged.

"She'll find someone," Paige said rising to her feet "I just hope when she does she realises it."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh its nothing" Paige picked up the jug and poured herself a cup of coffee "Its just… she is trying to find mister right by speed dating and whatnot but I don't think that's how she'll find him, I think she should wait and then he'll come instead of going from date to date hoping to get the right guy."

"And you're worried she's going to settle for second best, right?"

"Yeah I am" Paige crossed her arms over chest "she deservers the best, we all do."

"I agree with you completely and I am worried too but we can't tell Phoebe what do to, she's a grown woman she is capable of making her own decisions."

"Yeah, yeah" Paige took a sip from her coffee "so I guess today is gonna be a heap of fun for me."

"Well you can come with me to P3 if you want" Piper rose to her feet and walked to the sink "I could use some help."

"Alright" she said sounding brighter "I will do that."

"Do what?" Phoebe appeared in the doorway.

"Help Piper out with P3" Paige replied "Got nothing better do to."

"Well you could go to work for me and write to a million fans" Phoebe crossed the kitchen and took the coffee that Piper had just made her "thanks" she then looked back to Paige "Whatcha say?"

"Sorry sis but I'm not good at giving advice so you're gonna have to worry about that yourself, now if you'll excuse me" she departed from the kitchen.

"Well it was worth a try" Phoebe said taking a seat on the kitchen stool "so Piper, what's up?"

"What do you mean what's up?"

"I can sense something" she said, "you seem, stressed yet-"

"-Peeved?"

"Very funny" Phoebe said with a chuckle "so what's up?"

"Its nothing, really?"

"Its never nothing when it comes to you Piper" Phoebe pointed out "so spill."

"Well" she leant against the bench getting ready to have a heart-to-heart chat "Its just we've been demon light and don't get me wrong I'm glad for it but every time we're demon light it means something big is going on and I for once would like to know what it is before it happens."

"Piper that doesn't always happen" Phoebe protested, "I mean it happens a lot but not all the time."

"Yeah Phoebs I know" Piper sighed "But I just have a bad feeling that something big is gonna go down."

"Well then" Phoebe rose to her feet "when it happens we'll worry about it ok, because there is no point stressing over something that has yet to happen and might not happen" she kissed Piper's cheek "Gotta get ready for work."

Piper took a deep breath, thinking about what Phoebe had said. She was right, there was no point in worrying over something that may not happen, she would just have to hope that nothing did happen. And right now there were no demons, so she was just going to enjoy her time off. With a smile Piper crossed the kitchen, when she got to the door the phone rang. She spun around and grabbed the phone; she pushed the button and answered with a "hello."

The person on the other end was the last person she had expected.

XXXXXX

Caleb Danvers let out a long sigh; he rolled over in bed and stared out at the beautiful day. He should have been out there with his friends, yet here he was stuck in bed. It may have just been a cold or a flu but his mother had made him take it easy, he could of course just _use_ his powers to get rid of it but he didn't want to, he didn't want to become addicted to it as his father had. He couldn't let it get the better of him; he had to be strong for his mother and his friends.

So here he was stuck in bed on a gorgeous day when he should be down at Nikky's with Reid, Pogue and Tyler, playing some pool, eating junk food and having a good time. He really hated being sick, he wanted so badly to just _use_ his powers and get rid of his cold, flu, thing but he couldn't. The more he _used_ the more addicted he got. He had to set a good example for his friends, that was all that mattered to him.

"Caleb" the door squeaked as it opened and there stood his mother "How are you feeling son?"

He wanted to say fine, he wanted to say he was great but he wasn't. He felt worse than he did yesterday, and he knew his mother could see it, she would see right throw his lie. "Been better."

His mother crossed the room, she took a seat on his bed and gently placed her hand to his forehead "You're burning up."

"I'm ok, really" he lied, well it was half a lie, he wasn't ok, but he wasn't on his death bed either and she was acting as though he was, or maybe she was just being an over protective mother. "I'll be fine in a few days."

"Well good" she rose to her feet "I've arranged for you to go stay at your cousins for awhile."

"Cousins" he repeated "what cousin's? And why?"

"You're cousins, Piper, Phoebe and Paige" she replied "they'll be coming to get you later today."

He vaguely remembered the name's Phoebe and Piper, but not Paige, wasn't Prue the third sister? Then he remembered she had died, five years ago, he hadn't seen any of them in years so why was his mother making him go stay with family he barely knew. He slowly sat up, locking eyes with his mother. "why do you want me to go stay with them?"

"Because you're safe there," she replied while pulling some clothes out from his wardrobe.

"Safe?" he exclaimed "safe from what?"

"Safe from Chase" she replied coldly.

"Chase is dead!" Caleb pointed out "I killed him! Three months ago."

"You don't know that" she snapped, "Now you're going and that's finally" she dropped his clothes onto his bed "I am doing this to protect you Caleb."

"And what about Pogue, Reid and Tyler, what if he comes after them huh? I need to be here so I _can _protect them!"

"Its not your job Caleb" she whispered "But it is my job to keep you safe" she went to walk out but Caleb grabbed her arm.

"Can I at least say goodbye to the guys?"

XXXXXX

Phoebe stared at her reflection in the mirror, her chocolate brown hair was tied up in a bun and she wore a three quarter black skirt with a pale pink silk shirt that had frilly sleeves and buttons on the collar of the shirt. She smiled at herself; she had grown up so much in the past eight years. She had gone from Freebie to Phoebe and she was proud of it. She had been one badass teenager, now she was a grown woman, who was highly respected, with a good job and loyal fans. Being an advice columnist wasn't something she had thought of when she was younger and it was only by chance that she got the job but she was glad she did. She helped so many people in a none-magical way. Of course she still enjoyed being a witch, not as much as she once had but she still loved saving the innocent and getting the bad guys or in her case demons.

A knock from the door brought her out of her thoughts, she turned to face Paige. She had changed from her PJ's and was now wearing denim jeans with a yellow and grey halter neck top. She walked in and took a seat on Phoebe's bed, a sigh escaping her lips. She seemed restless, just as Piper had been. Phoebe gave her a sympathetic smile then sat down beside her, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I just have this really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen."

_Not you too _Phoebe thought, "Why do you think that?"

"I dunno" she replied honestly "Its just every time we're demon light-"

"-Something really bad happens in the end?" Phoebe raised her eyebrows.

"Basically, yeah" Paige rose to her feet and started to pace "don't get me wrong I'm happy we're demon free believe me? I really am, it just doesn't feel right you know" she kept pacing back and forwards "it seems like they are planning something."

"Paige, they're demons" Phoebe pointed out the obvious "They are always planning something" she to rose to her feet "just enjoy the time off, go get a massage or see a movie, I'm sure Billie would love to hang out with you."

"No she's at school" Paige sighed.

"Well what about your Chargers?"

"Haven't got anyone to look after at the moment" her shoulders slumped "I have no day job, no friends accept for Henry who is at work so that leaves me on my lonesome."

"Oh sweetie don't worry ok" Phoebe pulled her in for a quick hug "Things are going to be ok, ok?"

"Ok" Paige nodded and gave a false smile.

"Now I gotta get to work" Phoebe picked up her laptop and slung it over her shoulder "Have a good day," she opened her bedroom door and nearly head butted Piper. "Piper!"

"Sorry Phoebs" she said twisting her fingers together nervously "I have something to tell you two?"

"What?" Paige asked, appearing beside Phoebe.

"Phoebe do you remember Aunt Pauline?"

"Grams's sister, Pauline?"

"The very same."

"What about her?"

"Evelyn, Pauline's daughter rang about five minutes ago and she wants us to help her," Piper explained.

"With what?" Paige chimed in.

"Her son Caleb, who is a warlock-"

"-A warlock!" Paige exclaimed.

"A good one" Piper corrected.

"I didn't know there were good ones?" she mused.

"Well there are" she then turned to Phoebe "Anyway she wants us to pick Caleb up and have him here for a few weeks or so."

"Why?" Phoebe asked curiously

"She said that the bastard son of Goodie Pope came back and tried to kill Caleb and his friends" Piper paused to let Phoebe mull that over, when she nodded she continued "he put a curse on Kate, Pogue's girlfriend, then he put Pogue in the hospital and tried to get Caleb to will him his powers but he didn't and he killed Chase, maybe."

"Maybe?" Paige's brow furrowed.

"They fought at Putnam barn and during the fight a fire started" Piper filled in "Caleb thought Chase was burnt to death but a body was never found so Aunt Evelyn fears he is still alive, which is why she wants Caleb to come here" she took a deep breath "You get that?"

"Sure did" Phoebe said "and I think we should let Caleb come here and try and find out if Chase is really dead or not."

"Great" Piper said "so missy Paige can you go get Caleb?"

"I guess" she mused "but first can you explain this to me a little better, Caleb is a warlock and Chase want's his powers and…" she left a pause with the wave of her hand so Piper could fill in the blank.

"Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler are descendents from a 17th century coven of witches" Piper explained "there were five families but the fifth got banished and they thought they died out but clearly they were wrong so now Chase is back to get revenge for what they did and get all the power he can have while doing it."

"Ok, I understand now."

"Ok so can you go get him?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure… its not like I have a life anyway."

"Ok so off you go" Piper said hurriedly.

"Where is he?" Paige asked suddenly.

"Ipswich, Massachusetts" Piper said with a nod.

"You want me to drive across the state to get him."

"Uh Paige" Phoebe turned to her baby sister "Just orb honey."

"Oh right" she said sheepishly then waved goodbye "toodles."

"Well she was eager to go" Phoebe quipped "But now I have to go" she dashed past Piper.

Piper slowly turned around just in time to see Phoebe dart down the stairs "Guess I better get to work too" she started to walk to the stairs then stopped, a bad feeling washing over her. "I hope Chase is really dead," she said bitterly "Because the last thing I want is another dead family member."

XXXXXX

Caleb pulled his bag over his shoulder then headed to the door, a glum look on his face. He couldn't believe he was being sent away to live with people he barely knew. He was sure his mother was doing this for a good reason but right now he didn't see it, if Chase was still alive then he could harm his friends and he would never forgive himself if that happened. He was the oldest and it was his job to protect the others but now he was being sent away, he wasn't going to be able to help them if Chase came back. He should be staying, not leaving, but there seemed to be nothing he could do to change his mothers mind. So it was time to say goodbye Massachusetts and hello San Francisco. Yeah one big warm hello.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and found Pogue, Reid and Tyler in his living room. They were all looking up at him, as if asking him to say he was joking and he wasn't going anywhere. But that would be a lie. "Hey guys" he stepped off the last step "Thanks for coming."

"Caleb please tell us you're not leaving" Tyler said, looking worried.

"I'm sorry Ty" he sighed "But for some reason Mum wants me to go stay with my cousins, I don't know for how long though."

"So where do they live?" Reid asked dryly.

"San Francisco."

"What?" Pogue exclaimed, "That's across the freakin state!"

"I know" Caleb said, keeping his voice soft "But my cousin Paige can orb so she can orb me right back here if you guys are in trouble."

"Orb?" Reid raised an eyebrow "what is she?"

"She and her sisters are witches" came Evelyn's voice "the Charmed One's" she seemed proud to say that.

Tyler gasped, "The legendry witch's are your cousins?"

"Yeah" he shrugged "surprise."

"Man that's cool" Reid stated, "They are the most powerful witches of all times."

"I know."

"Why does he have to go?" Pogue demanded from Evelyn.

"He'll be safe with them," she said.

"He'll be safe with us," Pogue added bitterly.

"Pogue" Caleb said in a warning tone.

Pogue went to protest but was interrupted when a swirl of bright blue and white lights appeared between them. Once they disappeared a girl with long raven hair was visible. She turned to Pogue, who was amazed "Caleb?"

"I'm Caleb."

She turned to face a tall boy, with spiky dark brown hair and brown eyes that were framed by thick eyelashes "Hi, I'm Paige" she said "I'm Piper and Phoebe's younger sister" she turned to face Evelyn "you must be Evelyn" she walked to her "Now don't worry we'll take good care of him" she gave a polite smile "So is there anything he needs, any allergiesI should be aware of?"

"He has the flu but he should be fine" she replied, looking over Paige to her son.

"Righteo then" she turned around and walked back to Caleb "You ready?"

"Yeah I guess" he turned to face his friends "Be careful you guys, please, and look after Tyler."

"Hey!" Tyler exclaimed, how he hated being the youngest.

"We will look after baby boy," Reid said slapping Tyler playfully on the back "Don't sweat it."

"Alright" he let out a long sigh "See ya then" and with that he and Paige disappeared in a swirl of bright lights.

Pogue looked at Evelyn who had just looked away from him then exited the room. Pogue's brow furrowed, he turned to face Reid and Tyler who were looking at him for answers. But he didn't have any. Caleb was the oldest. He looked after everyone. Now he was gone and Pogue felt hopeless. He tried his best at a reassuring smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes "We'll be fine" he hoped that was true.

"I'm not worried about us" Reid supplied "I'm worried about Caleb."

"Caleb will be fine" Pogue assured.

"I'm worried about him too" Tyler announced, "He's really sick, he should just let us heal him or something."

"He doesn't want that" Pogue declared "Its just a cold he'll be fine in a few days" Pogue bit his lip nervously, he was lying to the others, he had a bad feeling about Caleb too but he would keep that to himself and hope he could get Tyler and Reid to drop the subject.

"You better be right Pogue" Reid hissed then stalked off.

Pogue swallowed hard _I better be too._

XXXXXX

"Piper!"

Piper jumped up from her place behind the bar, there before her was Leo, her husband, best friend and soul mate. He had a soft smile on his face, his green eyes sparkled in the light and his sandy blonde hair was in need of a haircut. "Hey Leo" she lent over the bar and gave him a soft kiss "What are you doing here?"

"Well I just dropped Wyatt and Chris off at the nursery and I thought I'd come say hello to my beautiful wife" he lent back over the bar and gave her another kiss, this time more passionate "so how is my beautiful wife?"

"I'm…" she paused "I'm fine… I think?"

"What's wrong?" Leo asked in his soothing, calming voice.

"Our Aunt Evelyn has asked us to look after her son Caleb for awhile."

"As in Caleb the warlock?" he asked.

"Yeah, how'd you" she stopped herself; Leo was a former Whitelighter, he knew a lot. So of course he knew about her cousin Caleb and that he was a warlock "never mind."

"So why does she want you to look after Caleb?"

"Cliff notes version, Chase, the fifth son, tried to kill him and his friends but Caleb killed him or at least he thinks he has" she paused to take a breath "they fought at Putnam barn and the place burnt down but no body was found."

"So Chase could still very well be alive," Leo conceded.

"Its possible."

Leo gave her a soft reassuring smile then stroked the side of her face. The prefect moment didn't last long though, a swirl of bright lights appeared on the dance floor and there was Paige and a young man who must have been Caleb. Piper walked over to them, she tucked a strand of long brown hair behind her ear and offered a friendly smile "Hey Caleb, I'm Piper."

"Why does my mother want me to stay with you?" he demanded, not bothering with pleasantries.

"I don't really know?" she said, taken aback by he his outburst "All I know is she is worried about Chase being alive" Piper sighed "Look I get it, you're pissed off you've been sent to live with us but we can help you learn about magic and if Chase is still alive we can help you kill him for good."

"How?" his brow furrowed.

"We're the Charmed One's we can do a lot of things" Piper assured "Now Paige take Caleb home, I'll be home in a few hours."

"Okay" she placed her hand on Caleb's shoulder and waved before orbing out.

Piper let out a long sigh then leant against the bar, the bad feeling she had all day was only getting stronger. As if sensing Piper's distress Leo wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her softly "Everything will be okay Piper."

"How do you know" Piper looked up at Leo "How do you know that Chase isn't out there planning to kill Caleb and take his powers, I may not know Caleb to well but I'm not going to let anyone else in this family die."

"I know Piper" Leo gave her a soft smile "and no one is going to die, okay."

"I hope you're right Leo" she pulled free of his embrace _I hope you're right_.

XXXXXX

Paige and Caleb reappeared in Halliwell Manor; they were now standing in the guest room. A queen-sized bed stood in the centre of the room the bed was made neatly with a peach bedspread that had matching pillows. Bedside tables stood on each side of the bed; both had white lamps sitting on the smooth wood surface. A set of dark timber drawers stood against the wall, a white cheesecloth cover lay on the top. To the right was a bay window, with throw pillows sitting on the seat and an old teddy bear. Caleb placed his bag down on the bed; he then plopped down beside it, taking in more of the room. On the set of drawers was an old black vase filled with bright yellow sunflowers. Also on the set of drawers was a gold-rimmed mirror that looked very old. He then turned to look to the other side of the room; on the wall was an old painting of Halliwell Manor itself.

"So this is where you'll be staying" Paige finally said "so if you need anything I'm just down the hall" she twisted her fingers together nervously.

"Ok thanks" was all he said.

"Can I ask you something?"

Caleb looked up to meet her steady gaze "sure."

"Well see I don't really know much about you so I was just wondering what would have happened if you willed Chase your powers?"

"I would have died" he said simply "Once you ascend your power becomes your life and you will it away, you die."

"Oh… I see" Paige mused, "So what do you mean by ascend?"

Caleb gave her a small smile "When I was thirteen I got a taste of these powers, at eighteen I ascended but if I _use _my powers a lot my body will age… so I only _use_ them if I really have to, because these powers are so seductive."

"So if you _use_ them you will basically become an old man yet still be young, if that made sense."

Caleb nodded.

"So how did you defeat Chase?" she took a seat beside him, becoming intrigued by the way his powers worked.

"My father willed me his powers" Caleb looked away "he died to save me" he then turned back to face Paige "I thought Chase died in the fire but there was no body found."

"Which leads to you thinking he is still alive, right?"

Caleb sighed, "I don't know, but I have a feeling he is and if so, I'm going to kill him this time!"

**Please review and tell me what you thought :)**

**Also I would like to say that Christy, Billie's older sister, will not be in this story, Billie will come in later but she will be an only child. Thanks for reading and I should have a new chapter up soon so if you want me to update fast then leave a review :D**


	2. Chapter 2 It’s a Charmed Life

**Chapter 2: It's a Charmed Life**

Phoebe fumbled for her keys as she walked up the steps to Halliwell Manor; she had finished work early today mainly because she was dying to see her cousin, even though she barely knew him. But the arrival of her cousin wasn't the only reason she had finished earlier today, she had managed to get her letter complete by midday and that gave her the afternoon to reply to some fan mail but then her computer crashed and she was unable to do any more work hence the reason she was now at home.

The moment Phoebe reached the door she found her keys, they had been at the very bottom of her bag. She pulled them out then unlocked the door and slipped inside. She took off her jacket and hung it on the rack then made her way to the kitchen, where she heard the sound of chatter. "Hello people" she called out as she walked into the kitchen "How is my lovely family?" she smiled brightly at Piper and Paige who had just turned to face her.

"Wow someone's chipper" Paige joked.

"Well hello to you sunshine" Phoebe said sarcastically "so where's my cousin?"

"You came home early to see the cousin you barely even know?" Piper asked.

"No I came home because my computer crashed" she replied "But I am very excited about meeting Caleb."

"Well he is very moody" Piper added "and not to happy to be here."

"Well he is a teenager" Phoebe said placing her hands on her hips "I'll talk to him if you want me too."

"Go right ahead" Piper waved her off "Oh I made him some camomile tea, he has the flu so this should make him feel better" she picked up a tray with a mug of tea on it and a few biscuits "Ok, off you go."

"Ok be back soon" she picked up the tray then departed from the room.

"Don't baby him" Piper called out after her.

"Hey you're giving him cookies and milk," Paige quipped.

"I'm giving him herbal tea that is very good for people," she protested "and who doesn't like cookies?"

Paige searched her mind for someone who didn't like cookies "No you're right, everyone loves cookies!"

"Exactly!"

"So do you think she'll get through to him?" Paige asked.

"Who, Caleb?" Piper asked walking over to the fridge "he's probably just angry about being here."

"Well he has a reason to be angry" Paige exclaimed "his mother just palmed him off to us, he must be feeling hurt."

"She did it for a good reason Paige" Piper walked over to the oven and placed a large pie on a tray "she loves him and just wants to keep him safe."

"Yeah I know" Paige rolled her eyes "I still see it as not wanting to take care of him herself" she muttered under her breath so that Piper was unable to hear her.

"Ok dinner is in the oven" she stood back up, brushing her hair away from her face "I have to go back to the club but I'm not working tonight so I'll be home at six."

"I guess I'll cancel my date and get Henry to come here instead" Paige sighed, "Maybe Caleb would like a guy to talk too."

"Well Leo will be here later."

"Ok I'll rephrase that. Maybe _I'd_ like someone non magical to talk to."

"Leo's non magical."

"Oh ha-ha" Paige mocked, "You know what I mean."

"Yes I do" Piper said picking up her keys "You miss your man!"

"I never thought I'd miss someone when they were at work."

"Well that's love for ya" Piper smiled "gotta go, bye and don't forget to check the pie."

"Yes ma'am."

"Hey Caleb" Phoebe said once he had opened the door "I'm Phoebe" he stepped aside and allowed her to enter, she placed the tray down on the bed then turned to face him "Piper, made you some tea" she gestured to the tray "Listen, Caleb, I understand that you must be feeling a little confused right now, I mean your mother kinda just dropped this on you, but she is doing this for a good reason."

Caleb looked away for a split second, not wanting to meet Phoebe's eyes. The truth was, he was hurt, because his mother had just palmed him off to his cousins. She thought she was doing the right thing but by being a way from his friends they were in more danger. If Chase were alive he'd go after them first, but by then it would be too late for Caleb to help them.

"Caleb sweetie, are you ok?"

"Yeah" his voice cracked, as he spoke "I'm just not feelin this best right now, sorry."

"Don't apologise" Phoebe said softly "You just get some rest and I'll check on you later" she then gestured to the tray again "have your tea, it will make you feel loads better" she gave him a soft smile then departed from the room.

Caleb sunk down onto the bed; he turned to look at the tray, his stomach growled hungrily. He picked up the mug and took a long sip; the warm liquid soothed his aching throat. Sighing heavily he rose to his feet, he had been in the room since he arrived at the Manor and he was getting tired of looking at the same four walls. He slipped out of his room and took a long look around the hallway; he was the only one upstairs at the moment. He tiptoed down the hall and came to a stop in front of the stairs that lead to the attic.

He made short work of the stairs and by no time he was standing in the open doorway to the attic. The room was filled with old furniture, birdcages, and other things. It was like being in an old museum; it was littered with so many different things, an old antique camera, some old photos but what really caught Caleb's eye was a green book that stood on a stand at the end of the room. He quickly crossed the room and perched behind the book; his fingers traced the writing on the cover. He knew immediately that the Book of Shadows was a witchy book, the whole attic screamed witch. The candles, the herbs and the mixing bowl that stood on a table, some potion still left in it.

He opened the cover then started skimming from page to page, taking in all the demons, warlocks, spells and other supernatural creatures. He was idly flipping threw the book when Paige walked into the room, he didn't even notice her until she stepped up in front of him. He stepped back from the book, looking Paige square in the eyes. "Sorry" he quickly said, "I shouldn't of-"

"-Hey its ok" she waved him off "You're more then welcome to have a look in it" she then laughed softly "since you're staying in this house you might need to know a bit about demons, they stop by every once in awhile."

Caleb's upper lip curled into a small smile "I guess I better take notes then."

"Now that's what I like to hear" she said, "So if you've got any questions just ask away" Paige clapped her hands together "I'll be I'm my room getting ready for tonight" she turned to leave then spun back around "Unless you want me to stay and help you."

"No I'm fine," he said softly "But you sound like you're stalling."

"Who me!?" she pointed to herself "Nooo."

"Well it just seems that way to me, but its none of my business anyway" he turned a few pages and stopped on the one that said Shax. The very demon that had killed Prue five years ago. Paige had never met Prue but she would have loved too. But maybe she could still meet her. She was a witch after all.

"Don't worry about it" Paige sighed, "everybody knows everyone's problems in this house" she rolled her eyes "it sucks."

"You're still stalling" he grinned.

"Right… I am" she then half turned "call me if you need me."

"Will do," he said looking down at the book.

Paige then gave a curt nod and departed from the room, leaving Caleb on his own. He flipped another page; this time the page featured a potion that allowed the user to teleport, but only to one spot. He looked around the room for a pen and some paper; luckily there was some sitting on the table near the leftover potion. He quickly retrieved the objects then wrote down the ingredients. "Just what I need."

Piper placed the silverware onto the table, then walked into the kitchen and over to the bench where a tray was sitting. She picked up the tray of plates and glasses then once again returned to the dining room. She placed the tray on the table then started to set everything up. She was nearly done when the doorbell rang. She was about to go get it when Paige dashed down the stairs and raced to the door, her long hair dancing over her shoulders. She pulled open the heavy wooden door and there stood a man with spiky brown hair, deep brown eyes and the most amazing smile.

"Hey Paige" he said his smile growing wider "I missed you."

"Aw I missed you too Henry" Paige pressed her lips to Henry's in a short but passionate kiss; she then pulled back and allowed him to enter. "Dinner is just about ready," she said giving him a small nervous smile, which Henry picked up on.

"Paige, are you ok?"

"Oh… I'm fine" she lied "just you know… fine."

"You don't seem fine" he protested, "You seem, I don't know, nervous?"

"No I'm not nervous" Paige looked away from Henry, hoping to find an excuse to get out of this conversation, luckily one occurred.

"Hey Paige can you go get Caleb, Phoebe and Leo" Piper said placing the pie down "Tell them dinner's out."

"Ok" she then turned and dashed up the stairs, as she went Phoebe walked down, she was now dressed in a pair of light denim jeans and a white top.

"She seems flighty" Phoebe announced walking into the room "she ok?" she asked looking at Henry for an answer but he only shook his head giving Phoebe the same confused look.

"Don't worry Henry" came Piper's voice "she's just having one of those days, she'll be fine."

"I see" Henry sighed, not really understanding what Piper said, "Is this a witch thing?"

"It's a _girl_ thing," Phoebe said patting him on the shoulder "she'll talk to you about it when she's ready."

"Oh…" Henry mused, not feeling all that much better but he trusted that Paige would open up to him when she was ready.

"Don't worry, ok" Phoebe then walked past Henry and took a seat at the table.

Just as Henry was about to go take a seat Paige walked back down the stairs, a teenage boy following suit. She stopped before Henry, a grin plastered on her face "Henry meet Caleb" she gestured to the dark haired boy "he's my cousin and has come to stay with us for awhile."

"How very nice to meet you" he offered his hand to Caleb who shook it in reply.

"So Caleb, why don't you go sit next to Phoebe and I'll be there in a sec" she motioned to the table then clasped her hands together. Caleb then walked off to the table, taking the seat next to Phoebe.

"So is he… a…-"

"A warlock" Paige interrupted "a good one though" she assured him "his powers work different to ours though."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It kinda is" Paige whispered "I'll tell you about it later, after dinner" she was about to walk to the table but Henry placed a gently hand to her arm, getting her to stop and look at him.

"Maybe after dinner you can tell me what's bothering you."

Paige looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes. But she couldn't keep things from Henry, it was wrong of her. "Ok… we'll talk after dinner."

After dinner Caleb returned to the attic, he took a seat on the old sofa, the Book of Shadows in his lap. He once again started to flip from page to page, looking at each page carefully. He had managed to get all the right ingredients for his teleporting potion; now all he had to do was wait for the sisters to go to bed, if he didn't succumb to sleep first. His body ached, every bone, from his head to toe. He wanted to curl up and go to sleep but he had things to do. With some help from the Book of Shadows Caleb would finally know if Chase Collins was alive or dead. He just had to get the spell to Pogue and hope he and the others could do what he asked of them.

He quickly jotted down the spell then rose to his feet, he placed the book back down on its pedestal, his fingers once again tracing the writing on the cover. The book was so old yet it was still in great condition; it contained information on demons, warlocks and witches. It was also littered with spells, not to mention the guide to the supernatural world. He slowly turned away from the book; he needed to get some rest before he went back to Ipswich. He jumped in surprise when he saw Piper standing in the doorway, her son Chris, safely in her arms.

"Piper" he breathed, coughing slightly.

"That doesn't sound to good" she said kindly "you really should be in bed."

"It's just a cold" he coughed again, this time it was more chesty.

"Doesn't sound like a cold to me" Piper walked over to him, she placed the back of her hand to his forehead "You're burning up."

"You sound like my mother."

"Well I am a mother," she reminded him "and I worry a lot so do me a favour and go lay down."

"I think I can manage that" he walked past Piper, a feeling of quilt swelled up in him. He turned back around to face her; she was staring down at Chris, a warm smile on her beautiful face. "Piper?"

She looked up, the smile still on her face but concern was in her eyes "Yeah."

"I'm sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to be so rude."

"Its fine" Piper assured him "I've seen worse" she laughed softly "Phoebe was a real menace as a teenager."

For the first time that day Caleb smiled, a true smile "Well I'm sorry and it won't happen again" with that he vanished downstairs to his room.

Piper sighed then looked down at baby Chris, who was playing with her bangle "don't ever grow up, ok."

Paige stared up the at star filled sky, the cool night breeze danced over her bare shoulders, a shiver ran up her spine. She felt something warm be placed over her shoulders. She turned her head to see Henry smiling down at her. She smiled back and patted the ground beside her, beckoning for him to come sit. He sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her slender shoulders; he then pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Yeah I am" she smiled up at him "I was just having a girly moment."

"About what?" he raised his thick brown eyebrows.

"Well, see," she giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Well its not funny, it just sounds funny" she replied.

"Well tell me."

"Ok well… today I missed you… a lot" she locked eyes with him, "and well… I've never missed someone that much and I know its stupid because you were just at work but-" Henry pressed his lips to Paige's, cutting her sentence short. Paige could feel the overwhelming love she had for Henry consume her, she had never loved someone this much. She had loved but never like this, she was deeply in love, so deeply in love. So in love that she missed him the second he was out of her sight.

Finally the kiss ended, they both stared longingly at each other "I missed you too Paige" Henry breathed "you're what gets me through the day" he stroked a stray strand of her away from her face "If everything is going to hell at work it doesn't matter, all that matter's is that I come home to you."

Paige felt tears sting her eyes, she had never been told such a beautiful thing, to know she was the sunshine of his life made her unbelievably happy "I love you" the words left her mouth without her even realising it.

"I love you too" Henry's lips brushed over Paige's lightly "I am _so_ in love with you."

"I am _so_ in love with you too" Paige said happily, tears running unchecked down her cheeks "I love you so much that I miss you the moment you're gone."

Henry gently wiped away her tears then planted another kiss to her lips "You're my world Paige."

Paige laughed again "I could ramble on all night about how much I love you but the truth is no words can describe how you make me feel" she placed her hands over his "I both need and want you in my life Henry."

Henry smiled back at her, but his smile said a million words and that's all Paige needed.

Whispers and murmurs echoed through the dark chambers that made up the Underworld. A group of demons huddled outside a door, listening to the conversation that was going on behind its smooth wood surface. They picked up bits and pieces of the conversation, but not enough to make out what they were talking about.

But what they had heard had peeked their interest, there was talk of someone with great power and the need to have it, they also heard the words Ultimate Power be tossed around a lot, but they didn't know what it meant. The last thing they heard made them shiver in fear. They mentioned the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches of all time.

The talking stopped, silence filled the chamber and the demons held their breath. The handle turned and before the demons got a chance to jump back they were face to face with a very well dressed demon or warlock. He had dark brown hair that was spiked up; he stared at them with cold blue eyes that were framed with dark eyelashes.

"I think we've found our demons," he said over his shoulder to a source unknown.

The cool night breeze drifted through the open window, sending a chill down Caleb's spine. He pulled his jacket tighter around him, his teeth chattering slightly. It was freezing or maybe it was just his cold, either way he wanted to get this done, fast. He reached the Book of Shadows, the light from the moon filled the room making a silver pool around the book. He had left his spell up in the attic and he wasn't sure if he left it in the book or on the couch. He flipped it open and found his spell tucked away in the book, on the same page as the teleporting potion. He had wanted to check the ingredients and make sure they were right. He lifted the spell up and glanced over it, everything was in order.

He tiptoed over to the mixing bowl that stood on the smooth wooden table that had a blue cloth cover on it. He had stashed everything he needed in an empty box that was left near the couch; he then hid it under the table. He pulled the box out, being careful not to make any noise. He'd taken note that all the doors downstairs had been shut; he also took extra precaution and shut the attic door.

He pulled all of his ingredients from the box and set them out on the table. He placed some lavender, thyme, bat wings, bay leaf, snakeskin, a rose petal and rosemary down on the table next to him. He had to sneak some rosemary and thyme from the kitchen along with some water to put in the bowl. Luckily Piper had offered him water at dinner and he had taken the glass upstairs with him, he had accidentally left it in the attic earlier and was glad it was still here. Getting the rosemary and thyme was a bit more difficult but all he had to do was wait for them to all be upstairs. He had gotten it with ease.

He tipped the water into the bowl then placed it down beside him, next he sprinkled the lavender into the bowl along with a bat wing. He then added the thyme and rosemary and that's when a thin layer of mist appeared in the bowl. He stirred it clockwise for a minute as it said to do then he added the bay leaf and snakeskin, the mist in the bowl started to become thicker. He gave it another stir then reached for the rose petal, with a sigh he dropped it into the bowl, it exploded into a swirl of mist then settled leaving the bowl with a clear liquid. He listened carefully to make sure that no one had woken up, fortunately no one had been woken from their sleep. He reached for the two vials then filled them, one to get him to Ipswich and the other to get him back.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on his destination, he dropped the potion to the ground and in a puff smoke he disappeared. He felt a strange dizzy feeling wash over him and for a few moments all he could see was darkness, then Pogue's dorm came into view. Pogue jumped up in surprise, a strange, clear ball appeared in his hands but it disappeared the moment he saw who it was.

"Caleb?" Pogue seemed stunned "Man you look like crap."

"Thanks" Caleb said then got straight to business "Pogue, I need you to go to Putnam barn" he handed Pogue the spell.

Pogue studied the spell then looked up at Caleb, with somewhat of a confused look on his face "You want me to summon a ghost for what reason?"

"I want you to try and summon Chase" Caleb replied.

"Why?"

"Because, if Chase isn't dead he won't come" Caleb explained "So I need you to say the spell and make the potion" he pointed to the potion at the bottom of the page "You'll need this" he handed him some strands of his hair "Now I have to get back before the sisters know I'm gone."

"Can we say this spell without you?" Pogue pondered allowed.

"You should be able too" he replied "if you want I can come back tomorrow I have enough potion for it."

"Caleb I think you need to get some rest" Pogue insisted, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine Pogue" he lied, he was then hit with a sudden idea "Piper and Phoebe both go to work tomorrow, I'll tell Paige I'm taking a nap and I'll come back here and we'll go out to Putnam barn and say the spell."

Pogue hesitated for a moment then gave in "Meet us at Putnam barn" he replied "I'll have everything ready for you."

"I knew I could count on you" Caleb pulled the potion from his pocket "See ya then."

"Alright but take it easy."

Caleb only glared at him then vanished with a puff of smoke leaving Pogue alone. The strange dizzy feeling descended upon him once again, everything went black then the attic to Halliwell Manor came back into view. The wave of dizziness disappeared but a cold chill ran up his spine, a sharp stabbing pain shot through his stomach and he doubled over. He gritted his teeth as the pain increased then subsided leaving him breathless and even more tired then he was.

He quickly righted himself, taking slow deep breaths. The pain had gone completely, the only thing left was the cold chill that made his teeth chatter and his hands shake. He tried to will his hands to stop shaking but it was no use, he needed to get the attic cleaned up then go straight to bed. He refilled his vials with shaky hands then filled another two, not wanting to waist a perfectly good potion. He sat them down on the table then started the task of putting everything back in its rightful spot.

Earlier that day he had found everything he needed and hid it in the box, that way he didn't have to search for it later. He had just been stashing the box under the table when Paige walked into the room, luckily she hadn't noticed. He put the last of the potion ingredients back in the cupboard then made his way back to the table. He picked up the mixing bowl then crossed the room and stopped at the window. He threw the left over potion out through the window, leaving a small amount left so it looked just like it had earlier. He placed it back on the table; he glanced around the room to make sure everything was in order.

Finding that it was he headed to bed.

**To be continued**

**Ok people please leave a review :D they make me write faster and I love to know what you thought about the chapter!**

**Also just a little note to clear some things up, this story is set three months after Chase disappeared and in season eight of Charmed. Also the other boys will be in the story to, so don't worry :D **


	3. Chapter 3 Desperately Seeking Chase

**Chapter 3: ****Desperately Seeking Chase**

The warm morning sun flooded through the windows of Halliwell Manor, the sound of birds' chirping echoed around the Manor. The cool breeze drifted through the hall. The door to Piper's bedroom slowly opened, she tiptoed out into the hallway carefully shutting the door behind her. She made her way to the nursery were Wyatt and Chris were. She opened the door to find that both her sons were already awake. She pulled Wyatt into her arms, giving him a loving hug; she then placed him down on the ground. She walked to Chris's crib, scooping him up into her arms, she then turned back to face Wyatt who was smiling up at her. She walked over to him and offered him her hand, he took it then they headed out of the room.

She and her sons had just entered the hallway when a second door opened. Stepping out of the room was Leo; a smile graced his handsome face. He placed a kiss on Piper's cheek and ruffled Chris's hair then picked Wyatt up, holding him tight in his firm arms. Leo smiled down at his oldest son; to think that he had nearly lost him was heart breaking. Two years ago Gideon, the Headmaster of Magic School had taken Wyatt and tried to kill him, he'd said that Wyatt was to powerful and never should have been born. If it weren't for adult Chris, coming back from the future and warning them, they would have lost Wyatt. But all was right in the end. It had been a long road back for Leo though, he had fallen from grace and he was now mortal but if he had his life over again he'd never change a thing. He loved his wife and sons and nothing would every change that.

"Come on let's get the boys fed" Piper turned and headed down the stairs.

Leo smiled then followed his wife; he had just reached the bottom step when he saw something in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see a dark skinned demon with dirty black hair, rotten teeth and a strange star shaped tattoo on his arm but what caught Leo's eye was his long claw like fingernails. The next frightening thing was a halter over his shirt with four daggers in it. Next to him were three other demons all dressed the same, all with rotten teeth and claws for fingernails.

"PIPER!!"

The centre demon raised his hand and sent a fireball towards Leo's head; it narrowly missed him, crashing into the wall. He held Wyatt close to him and hightailed it to the kitchen. Just as he vanished Piper appeared, ready to vanquish the demons that were destroying her home. She lifted her hands and the first demon was consumed in flames.

"That's what you get for wrecking the wall!"

The demon's glared at her, they summoned up fireballs and hurled them through the air. Piper ducked out of the way just in the nick of time, they hit the wall scorching it. Piper stood back up, her brow furrowed "You're gonna be sorry you did that!" she waved her hands and the demons met their demise, leaving nothing but the scorched walls behind. "That'll show you!" she turned around, a satisfied grin on her face but that faded quickly. A very big hulky looking demon stood behind her. He had huge arms, legs, chest, heck he was huge all over. "Oh… hi there" Piper stepped back "sorry about your buddies."

The demon grabbed Piper by the collar of her dressing gown and hurled her through the air. She smashed into the old wooden cupboard, her body slid to the ground. Black dots danced before her eyes then everything went dark.

The morning breeze brushed against Caleb's hot skin, sending shivers through his body. He groaned loudly and buried his head in his pillow; it couldn't be morning already, could it? The bright light seeping through the window indicated that it was, which meant it was time to get up and go to school. Wait, he wasn't at home, he was at Halliwell Manor with his cousins, he was on school break. He was in San Francisco not Ipswich; he could sleep in all he wanted. Well maybe not all he wanted, he had things to do, like summon Chase or not summon Chase, which in that case meant he was still alive. Which then meant he would have to find Chase then kill him for good.

With a deep sigh Caleb slowly sat up, his body ached so much that sitting up had been more of a ask then it should have been. He pulled on a long sleeved shirt then rose to his feet. He exited his room. He looked around the hallway but it appeared that no one was awake. He made his way to the stairs, the second his foot touched the top step he heard a loud crash come from down stairs.

He raced down the stairs. The moment he reached the first floor he saw a large hulky demon towering over Piper, who lay unmoving on the floor. Caleb's eyes flashed black and with a flick of his wrist the demon was sent flying. He crash-landed into the conservatory. Caleb rushed to Piper; he checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. Her eyes slowly opened, a groan passing her lips. She slowly sat up looking around the room confused.

"Ahh" she groaned, "That hurt."

"Piper are you ok?" Caleb asked concerned.

"Just peachy" she looked around the room "Where's the demon?"

Just as she said that it got back to its feet, a frown on its ugly face, a fireball appeared in his hand, a very big fireball to be exact. He stretched his hand above his head getting ready to strike. Caleb jumped to his feet, a clear ball of energy appeared in the palm of his hand and before the demon could strike he tossed it. It hit the demon in the centre of the chest, a cry of pain echoed from the demon then he burst into flames.

"Now that's what I call power!" Piper exclaimed looking at Caleb with raised eyebrows "You certainly know how to get the party started."

Caleb smirked at Piper, he offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet. She dusted off her clothes then examined the room, the wall was scorched, the antique wooden cupboard was destroyed and a table was knocked over in the conservatory, not the most damage they had ever had. After seven and a half years of demon attacks they were use to the house looking like a war zone, and today was no different, but at least it wouldn't cost to much to fix the mess the demons had made.

"We'll deal with this later" Piper sighed "lets just eat."

"I knew it!" Paige exclaimed from the top of the stairs "demon light isn't demon free" she placed her hands on her hips. "Who dares attack us before breakfast?"

"I'll have an answer for you after I check the book" she replied "which will be after I feed my sons."

Paige nodded her head, waking up to demon attacks was something she was used to. She had spent five years learning witchcraft and battling demons another wouldn't hurt her. She hoped that one day herself and her sisters would have a demon free life but that wasn't today. Today she would have to battle demons and play her role as a Charmed One.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Phoebe appeared beside Paige.

"Demons happened" Piper answered "ugly demons."

"Demons are always ugly" Phoebe rushed down the stairs to her sister "Are you ok?"

"Oh just fine" she said sarcastically.

"I knew they were up to something," Paige said making her way down the stairs.

"Yeah, but what do they want?" Phoebe said.

"Our heads on a silver platter" Piper quipped.

"Not funny" Phoebe scowled.

"I wasn't joking."

"Ok, you know what" Paige cut in "Piper, I will hit the book, so you can feed Wyatt and Chris and so Phoebe can go to work."

"You didn't see them though," Piper added.

"But I did" Caleb spoke up "I'll help her."

"Ok" Piper clasped her hands together "Everybody hop to it."

Paige idly flicked through the Book of Shadows looking for the demons that had attacked Piper and Caleb. She had looked in the Book of Shadows so many times she had lost count, yet when she wanted to find a certain demon she couldn't. It was frustrating. She had a feeling that one of the demons was a Brute Demon, an upper level demon with overwhelming physical strength. Finally she found a page on demons that matched Caleb's description.

"Oh wonderful" Paige sighed.

"What is it?" Caleb asked walking to her.

"I found our demons," she pointed to the page "Raptor Demons."

"Which are?"

"They are a low level demon but they are poisonous" she recited, "If they cut or bite you, you will be infected with a virus that will eat away your flesh" Paige cringed at the thought "They hunt in packs of eight to ten but they also have a leader who tells them what to do and if you kill the leader you leave the demons defenceless" Paige's eyes wandered to the next page where a picture of a large demon was "That must be the leader."

"I vanquished him," Caleb said.

"So I just gotta kill the rest, after we find them" Paige looked down at the book "Its pretty simple though, I can vanish them by myself" she looked around the room "I'll make a potion and you go tell Piper that I'm going to fix this."

"Shouldn't you get your sisters help with this."

"They have life's to live" she pointed to her chest "Unlike me, who doesn't, so I think I can handle this, don't you."

"Just let me help you," he stated "I am pretty powerful, I can be there if you need back up."

"I saw your powers this morning" Paige crossed the room and started to grab herbs and other ingredients for the potion "you're pretty impressive."

"So you'll let me help."

"No" she said firmly "Your mother wants us to look after you not get you killed and I can handle this by myself plus you're still sick and should be in bed."

Caleb frowned "Ok but if you need me let me know."

"I will do," she said gratefully.

"Paige!"

Paige looked up at the sound of Piper's voice "Yeah?"

"Breakfast is ready" she appeared in the doorway "Did you find the demons?"

"Yeah I did" she replied "But I can handle it."

"Tell me what they are and I'll decide if you can handle them," Piper said getting into big sister mode.

"Raptor demons" she explained "low level demons, no biggie."

"Paige" Piper said in a warning tone.

"I can handle it!" she snapped "sorry, its just you and Phoebe have places to be and I don't, so just let me do this" she gave her best shot at puppy dog eyes "Please."

"Oh that won't work" Piper smirked "But I will let you, but if things go wrong you orb out, ok."

"Got it" she started to mix the ingredients together.

"Ok so come have breakfast then you can demon hunt" Piper turned to Caleb "and you need to take it easy, I heard you coughing last night it doesn't sound good."

"I will" Caleb said flatly, he hoped Piper hadn't heard him go up to the attic.

"Ok people lets eat."

Caleb shut his bedroom door and lent against it, he felt sweat bead on his forehead and he felt his body shake. He took a deep breath to try and calm his breathing, but all he got was a bout of coughs. Something didn't seem right to him, he was never sick, not this sick anyway. But right now he had more pressing issues, like heading back to Ipswich.

"Caleb?"

Caleb jumped in surprise, then turned around and slowly opened the door "Hey Paige."

"Hey I'm gonna go get these demons" she said, "Piper is at the club, Phoebe is at work and Leo is out golfing with Smiddy" she filled in "I'm an orb away if you need me ok."

"Ok" he gave a stiff nod and winced in pain, since when did nodding hurt? "I'm just gonna take it easy."

"Alrighty" with that Paige orbed off and Caleb shut the door. He raced to his bedside table and pulled out two vials, he closed his eyes and concentrated on Putnam barn. He dropped the potion, a puff of smoke bellowed around him then he felt light headed but not as much as the first time. Everything went dark for a few seconds then he saw Pogue, Reid and Tyler, standing around a caldron that was held above a fire.

"Caleb" Pogue rushed over to him "are you ok?" concern laced his voice "You look like you're about to collapse."

"I'm fine Pogue" he lied "Lets just do this" he walked over to the others "You guys ready?"

"Yeah" Tyler replied "But are you sure about this?"

"Yeah I am" he said dryly "we don't have a choice."

"Its been three months Caleb" Reid snapped, "Chase is dead!"

"We don't know that Reid" Caleb said through a clenched jaw "If he is dead we can just send him back but if he doesn't come we will know that he is alive."

"Fine, whatever" Reid stepped back "Lets just do this."

Caleb nodded then pulled the spell from his pocket and handed one each to Reid and Tyler "Ok everybody ready?" they all gave a nod and Caleb took a deep breath and chanted "_We call upon the elements_._ Fire, water, wind, earth and spirits, to join together with our family magic, with all of our power in which combined to give life to those who__we want to bring back." _They fell silent and waited but nothing happened.

"Does this mean Chase is alive?" Tyler asked.

"It must" Caleb mused.

"It doesn't prove anything!" Reid spat "The spell may have just not worked."

"Reid, the spell worked fine, it's just that Chase is not dead!" Caleb declared, "Which means I have to find him and stop him."

"But why not attack?" Pogue asked, "Why hide?"

"Maybe he is working with someone" Caleb theorized, "He might need more power if he wants to get mine."

"I think he is dead Caleb" Reid stated "and you're just looking for a fight that's not there!"

"Reid, enough" Caleb shouted, "If Chase were dead he would have been brought back!"

"Caleb is right" Tyler agreed "but how do we find him?"

"I can use the Charmed Ones magic to help find him" he replied, "The sisters are strong and have many spells I can use to find him."

"What happens when you find him?" Reid demanded "you gonna kill him, again?"

"I don't know" Caleb hissed "But I'm going to stop him."

"But how Caleb" Pogue asked.

"Don't worry, I will find away," Caleb said dryly "I have to get back now, Paige is hunting demons and she might need my help" he pulled the potion from his pocket "any more questions?"

"Just take it easy" Tyler said softly.

"I will" Caleb dropped the potion and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Paige crept through the dark chambers of the Underworld, her potion bag clutched in her hand. She had been looking around the Underworld for an hour and a half, now she was stuck in some kind of maze. She had scryed for the demons and once she found them she had orbed right to the spot but now she was lost. The demons were nowhere to be seen, it was just her.

_Something is not right _she thought to herself _maybe I should orb home? _She had a bad feeling about this, ever since she orbed into the Underworld now that feeling was getting stronger. She knew something wasn't right. _Ok, time to orb home_ she closed her eyes and she felt herself become light, as if she weighed nothing, a second later everything returned to her and she was standing in the Manor.

The house was quiet. Almost to quiet. _Don't be stupid _Paige told herself. _You and Caleb are the only people home, that's why it's quiet. _Paige strolled out of the dining room and headed to the staircase. She couldn't shake the feeling something was not quite right. She almost felt as though she was being watched, and by now she knew to go with her instincts.

She reached the second floor and her jaw dropped; the house was a complete mess. Furniture was overturned; scorch marks littered the walls and floorboards. Paige's heart started to race, she knew something bad was going to happen and it had. _Wait don't panic Paige _she told herself, trying to calm down _everything is fine, well accept for the furniture. _Then something dawned her, she was all alone, where was Caleb?

Paige raced to his bedroom; she pushed the door open and practically fell into the room. It was empty. A scorch mark was on the back wall and one on the floor. "Oh god" she murmured as she took in the room, but it wasn't just the sight it was the energy the room was giving off. She could feel power, it was overwhelming.

She spun around and nearly ran into Caleb, a thin layer of sweat beaded his forehead and his breathing was rapid. "What happened?" she asked, concern laced her voice "Are you ok?" he gave a small nod then his knees buckled, Paige caught him and they both toppled to the floor. She quickly righted herself then turned to Caleb who was starring up at the ceiling with a blank expression. "Caleb!" she wailed, "Talk to me" she leant over him, making sure he was still breathing. His breaths were coming in short pants; sweat continued to bead on his forehead and soak his shirt collar. "Caleb?" she went to touch his face but pulled back when his eyes rolled up into his head and his body shook violently "CALEB!"

Two Raptor Demons stood cowering in the presence of three robed Demons, but they weren't just any Demons they were The Triad. The Raptor Demons had been sent to Halliwell Manor and ordered to bring back Caleb Danvers but they had failed. They had lost everyone in their clan, they were the only ones left and if the Demons before them choose to vanquish them then there would be no more. They only hoped they would be spared.

"You failed!" the one known as Abaddon yelled, "We asked you to bring us Caleb Danvers."

"He was strong" one of the Raptor Demons hissed, "He has powers like we have never seen."

"He is sick" Damas the second Triad said, "His powers are weaker."

"He was still strong," the second Demon protested "and killed the rest of the clan not to mention our Leader who can only be vanquished with a potion" he went on "He is too powerful for us!"

"Either way you have failed" Rimmon, the head of the Triad said firmly, "We will assign another Demon to the job," he said looking at his fellow demons "you however have earned your place in the Wasteland."

"We tried," one yelled.

"Not hard enough" an energy ball appeared and in his hand, he lazily tossed it at the Raptor Demons and they met their fate. He then turned to face the other demons "we need a new plan."

Paige's heart was pounding so hard she thought it was about to burst out of her chest. She stared blankly at the white walls that made up San Francisco Memorial Hospital; the waiting room was crowded making Paige feel trapped. She wanted air, she needed air, she was losing it. Her heart continued to beat fast, so fast that it hurt. She had called 911 after Caleb collapsed, she didn't know what else to do, she couldn't have orbed; there was no way she could have carried him into the hospital from the back alley. She was used to having a Whitelighter to call out to but since Leo had lost his wings they made a few more trips to the hospital. Right now she wanted a healer, she wanted this nightmare to end. She wanted to be able to breath.

"Paige!"

Paige looked up at the sound of her oldest sisters voice "Piper" she stood and ran to her, embracing her in a hug.

"Paige what happened?" Piper pulled back so she could look at Paige.

"I don't know" she said truthfully "I went to the Underworld to get the Demons but they weren't there and I had a bad feeling so I orbed home and found the house a mess and then Caleb" she paused "he just collapsed Piper."

"Hey" Piper placed a hand on her cheek "he'll be ok" she assured "just breath."

Paige took a deep breath in then exhaled "I felt something Piper… like power but it was so strong, I think something supernatural is making Caleb sick."

"Well that's never good" Piper sighed, "I'll get Leo and Phoebe to check the book and I'll stay here with you, ok, but I don't think this is supernatural Paige."

"Piper" she snapped, "something big is going down."

"I know" Piper sighed again, she had known something was going on for awhile, she didn't have proof but she still knew, she sensed it and it wasn't good, that was for sure. "But we'll figure it out, we always do."

"Paige Mathews?"

Paige turned around to see a man dressed in a lab coat with a clipboard resting against his chest "Is he ok?" she walked forwards with Piper right behind her.

The Doctor gave a long sigh "I'm not really sure what's wrong with him-"

"-What do you mean!" Paige demanded, "You're a Doctor! Its your job to know what's wrong with him."

"Paige" Piper placed her hand on Paige's arm "Let him finish."

"Sorry" she muttered dryly.

"As I was saying I'm not sure what's wrong with him" he explained "its as though his body is eating itself away from the inside."

"Eating itself?" Piper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're gonna run some more tests and hopefully be able to give you a better answer."

"Ok" Piper mused, "Ah… can we see him?"

"Room 614" he replied "I have to go run his blood work, I'll be in to check on him in a few hours."

"Ok, thank you" Piper took Paige's hand and walked off, they rounded a corner and she spun to face Paige "I think you're right" she said "something supernatural has to be behind this and if we don't stop it Caleb could die."

"So what do we do?" she asked "Take him to Saint Mungo's?"

"Check the Book of Shadows for a curse" she replied "and that's all I can think of."

"Caleb could be dying and that's all you've got?"

"Look we'll just wing it" she said, "We don't have a lot to go on here."

"Yeah I know" Paige sighed "Lets just go check on Caleb."

Phoebe stood thumbing through the Book of Shadows; she had been called out of work by Piper who had told her something was wrong with Caleb and that they thought it was supernatural. Now she stood over the book skimming from page to page as she had done so many times before. She studied each page carefully looking for answers, but there were none.

"Damn it!" Phoebe slammed the book shut, which caused Leo to jump "Sorry."

"Don't be" he said calmly "So there is nothing in there?"

"Not that I can see" Phoebe flopped down onto the old antique couch that was once Prue's "I mean, I have never heard of a curse that eats away your insides!"

"Maybe you're looking at the wrong book."

"Well what do you want me to do Leo?" she asked, "go to curses dot com?"

Leo gave a small laugh "Phoebe, you know you can figure this out" Leo assured "maybe you should go see Caleb or go to his room, maybe you can get a premonition."

"But I can't always get them when I want them."

"You just have to focus," he said with a warm smile "You can do it Phoebe."

Paige and Piper took a seat next to Caleb, who lay under a heavy layer of blankets. Sweat glistened his on his pale skin, his teeth chattered together and his body was wracked with tremors. Paige and Piper were at a loss, they had no idea what could have caused this but if they didn't figure it out he could die. They had to fix it and soon.

"Caleb" Piper spoke softly "do you know of any curses that can do this to people?"

Caleb looked up at Piper through unfocused eyes "The Book of Damnation" he rasped "go to Nicky's and get Pogue, Reid and Tyler."

"The Book of Damnation" Paige mused "how can that help?"

"It has thousands of curses in it" he replied, "but only those within the Covenant know them."

"So maybe someone you know did this" Piper mused.

"No, they wouldn't" he protested, "But Chase would."

"The evil fifth brother, right?" Piper asked.

Caleb nodded "His father would have told him about the curses, he's used one before, on Kate, Creation."

"So how do we stop it?" Paige asked.

"Only Chase can stop it," Caleb explained in a low exhausted voice "Only the one who wields the curse can control it."

"Then we'll make him stop it" Paige snapped.

"How do you know its Chase?" Piper asked.

"It has to be" he replied, his eyelids sliding shut.

Piper nodded solemnly then turned to face Paige "Go tell Phoebe and Leo what's happening, I'll stay here with Caleb."

"Ok" Paige vanished into a swirl of lights.

Piper sighed then looked down at Caleb, _God please lets us be able to fix this._

Phoebe lingered in the doorway to Caleb's room; the energy she felt was so overwhelming. She had to focus though, she needed to get a premonition, Caleb's life may depend on it. Stepping over the threshold Phoebe braced herself; the energy in the room was so strong. She didn't even need to touch anything to get a premonition; it shot through her like a bullet. Images danced before her eyes like a movie, she saw glimpses of the battle that occurred and someone standing over a large caldron. They were chanting something that Phoebe didn't quite hear but she knew it wasn't good, she saw a lock of hair be tossed into the caldron then it exploded. Her vision returned to normal, she opened her eyes and scowled, what kind of premonition was that?

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe turned around to see Paige, who wore a concerned look on her delicate face "Hows Caleb?"

"Not the best" she replied "I need you to come with me to Ipswich, Caleb said that we need the Book of Damnation, we gotta go" she reached out her hand and Phoebe took it, "Ready?"

"Yeah but I just need a sec to tell you something."

"Ok, hurry."

"I just had a premonition about the battle and someone making a potion and they were chanting something and he or she put a piece of hair in it" she rambled "but it was weak Paige, I can barely remember it."

Paige frowned, a weak premonition was not what they needed but it did prove something, someone had cursed Caleb "Caleb said that Chase might have cursed him" Paige said, "We need to get going now!"

"What about my powers?"

"Caleb first, powers later."

The flicker of flames danced over the stonewalls, the sound of murmured words echoed around the room. A young man lingered in the shadows, he listened carefully, the Demons before him were rethinking their plan. They had sent Raptor Demons after the Charmed Ones but they had failed now it was time for plan B, whatever that would be.

He however had his own plan. Kill Caleb and take his power. He was good at that, after all he was Chase Collins and killing was second nature to him. He had a great idea, one that would work for sure. He just needed to keep the Charmed Ones distracted while he moved in, then he'd get what he wanted because he always got what he wanted and nothing would stop him.

"Chase, come forward," the Triad ordered.

He obeyed and walked up to The Triad, a calm expression on his face "do you have a plan?"

"We want to hear yours first" Rimmon said.

Chase smirked, how he loved to get his own way "all I need is the Charmed Ones distracted long enough so I can get Caleb and bring him back here."

"What is it that you're going to do with him?" Abaddon asked, "We need him to will you his powers."

"He will" Chase assured "don't worry."

"Then it shall be done."

**To be continued**

**Once again please leave a review :) I love to know what you think of my story; the 4****th**** chapter will be along shortly thanx for reading **


	4. Chapter 4 Perfect Enemy

**Chapter 4: Perfect Enemy**

Paige and Phoebe walked into Nikky's; the place was filled with people, and they needed to find Pogue, Reid and Tyler fast. Paige scanned the bar carefully; finally she spotted Reid over by the pool table, Tyler beside him. She made her way through the crowd, knocking over someone's drink on the way, but she didn't care. She reached Reid and Tyler, well she hoped it was Reid and Tyler, she had only had a short encounter with them. They were so lost in their game that they didn't even notice Paige standing there; she cleared her throat and their heads shot up.

"Reid, Tyler?" she said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Yeah" Reid said, not recognizing the young witch.

"Its me, Paige" she said nervously "Caleb's cousin, the witch" she whispered the last part.

"Oh yeah" Reid lent against the pool table, a smirk was plastered on his handsome face "what can I do for you?"

"Caleb's sick and he thinks Chase is behind it" she replied, "I need to see the Book of Damnation."

"Whoa" Reid exclaimed, "First: that Book is kept hidden, second: Chase is dead."

"How do you know" Phoebe appeared beside Paige "I had a vision of someone making a potion and if I know my ingredients, they were making one for a curse."

"And you are?" Reid asked, eyebrows raising.

"Phoebe Halliwell" she said simply "now we need to see that book."

Reid looked to Tyler, who shrugged and said, "Maybe you should talk to Pogue."

"Where is he?" Paige asked folding her arms over her chest.

Reid walked off and gestured for them to follow, he stopped in front of a table where Pogue sat. Reid dropped down to the chair next to him, he gestured to the sisters. Pogue studied them, he recognized Paige but not the other, he turned to face Reid with a questioning look.

"They want to see the Book of Damnation" he replied while eyeing Paige.

Pogue turned back to face them "Why can't Caleb show it to you?"

"Because he's sick," Paige snapped, "he might be dying and we need to see that damn book!"

Pogue immediately rose to his feet; his heart had jumped into his throat "What's wrong with him?"

"The doctors don't really know" Paige said "but Caleb thinks Chase has cursed him, so we need to see that book, please."

"I'll take you" he turned around, grabbing his jacket and keys "C'mon."

"I'm coming too" Tyler jumped to his feet and followed them out with Reid behind him.

Piper placed her paper coffee cup down on the table; she ran her hand over the smooth wooden surface and sighed. She looked around the hospital cafeteria; people sat all around her, eating their meals and talking to one another. But the room held a strange feeling, it wasn't a cosy eating-place, the air was filled with tension.

A couple sat across from Piper, the woman, who Piper assumed was the wife, had her head buried in her hands. Her shoulders shook with each sob. The husband patted her back to try and comfort her but it was no use, the tears kept coming. Beside them was a family, a Mum, a Dad a big brother and a little sister, but the boy wore a beanie, he was pale, with a grey look to his skin. Piper swallowed another mouthful of coffee and rose to her feet, these people were in real pain, she could save Caleb with magic but these people would have to hope and prey things turned out ok.

Piper had magic on her side, she could save Caleb, she hoped. No, Caleb would be fine; all he needed was a little rhyme. They would figure this out, right? Piper had to push the negative down and lock it away, she had to stay positive, keep believing they would fix this. She had found herself in many sticky situations but they involved demons not doctors, but if their guess was right then she would be dealing with demons along with doctors. Talk about a headache.

"Piper!"

Piper turned around at the sound of her husbands voice, he was running towards her, running very fast. She rushed to him, meeting him half way "Leo what's wrong?" she asked panting.

"Some demons just attacked the boys and I" he said breathless "Wyatt orbed us to your fathers but I think they are after Wyatt and Chris." Worry laced Leo's voice and concern was etched into his handsome face "Piper, I'm so sorry" he apologized "I know you're worried about Caleb but our sons are in danger."

"I know Leo" she said with a sigh "and no need to apologise this is not your fault" she assured "I just need to go home, look in the book and vanquish them, easy as pie."

"They seemed pretty powerful" Leo added.

"Well there is only one way to find out" Piper strolled off, she felt horrible for leaving Caleb but her sons were in danger, she had yet anther demon to vanquish, her work was just never done.

Caleb stared out the window; a thick layer of clouds blanketed the sky. He could see raindrops splattering on the glass; the roar of thunder could be heard even through the thick glass. He could see the fork-lightning dance across the sky, the rain fell heavier and the sky seemed to grow even darker. For some reason Caleb had a feeling that he was seeing an omen, a bad one at that. He hoped the sisters could find Chase, he could feel the life draining from his veins. He needed to kill Chase; he had to protect the Covenant, he couldn't do that from beyond.

His eyes slowly slid shut, he felt exhausted, his whole body ached painfully. Cold sweat dripped down his face, his teeth chattered and his body quivered. But none of that was as bad as the burning pain in his chest, it felt like someone was cutting away his inside with a knife, and the pain was getting worse. It was working its way down to his stomach; he felt like someone was slicing and dicing him from the inside. To top it off his head was pounding, every time he opened his eyes he felt as though someone was stabbing them with daggers.

He wanted it to stop, but it didn't, he didn't subside or ease it just got stronger. Caleb was not weak but the pain was getting excruciating, he knew he was dying, and he couldn't stop it. Only the sisters could. He rolled over onto his back, the effort left him in searing pain and completely breathless, he shut his eyes and concentrated on his breathing.

"Hurts, doesn't it" came an ominous voice.

Caleb's eyes snapped open, he looked around the room but it was empty, he was alone. But someone had said something, hadn't they? The voice seemed familiar to him, but whom did it belong to? He searched his mind, his heart jumping when he realised who it belonged to, Chase Collins. He slowly sat up, every bone aching "Show yourself!"

"That's no way to greet an old friend" Chase appeared in front of Caleb, his arms folded over his broad chest "so you miss me?"

"Go to hell!"

"Not really in the mood" he smirked while walking around the bed, sitting down beside Caleb "so are you going to will me your powers this time?"

"I will never will you my power!"

"That's not the right answer" Chase eye's flashed black, a sudden sharp pain seared through Caleb's stomach, he went to cry out but Chase placed his hand over his mouth, silencing him. "Shhh, we don't want anyone to hear" his smirk grew wider, his black eyes stared deep into Caleb's, which were filling with tears "I'll make it stop" he said coldly "just say the words Caleb." He removed his hand and Caleb took a deep breath of air, trying to refill his lungs.

"I will you nothing" Caleb's eyes flashed black; Chase was lifted from his seat and thrown through the air like a rag doll. He crashed into the wall, leaving a dint in it; he slid to the floor, body shaking with anger. He jumped back to his feet; his eyes returned to the pitch black. Caleb once again doubled over in pain, this time a pain filled cry echoed around the room.

Chase strolled over to him, slamming his hand over Caleb's mouth to silence him once more "I'm not in the mood for games" he chided "but since you are, I will play along" a malicious smile appeared on his face "its going to be a fun game" with that said he and Caleb vanished in a blink of an eye.

Phoebe and Paige stared down at the Book of Damnation. The book before them contained information on Caleb and his friend's family history along with spells, some of which were curses. Phoebe tried hard to remember what the person in her premonition had said but she kept coming up with nothing, she felt useless, her powers hadn't been working the best lately now it may cost Caleb his life. She studied each page carefully, reading every spell she came across, but she didn't know what the incantation was, so that just made what she was doing pointless.

Paige watched Phoebe with concern, she seemed to be at a loss, Phoebe had come to Paige a few days ago and told her that her powers weren't working the best, but Paige told her she just needed to take it easy. She had the same problem before, they all had, and in the end it all worked out, but right now Paige doubted that. Phoebe had a pretty weak premonition, she could always remember them but she didn't see enough to remember, her power was on the frizts and it chose the worst time to do so.

"Any luck?" asked Pogue.

"No" Phoebe sighed, "this is so stupid, my pathetic excuses of a premonition is going to cost Caleb his life" Phoebe's shoulders dropped, her head falling into her hands.

"Phoebe you need to concentrate" Paige reminded her "just try and think back."

"Paige I can't" Phoebe said, looking up from her hands "I mean, how do I know that my premonition was even real?"

"Excuse me" Paige exclaimed "Phoebe you can't doubt your powers, not today! We need to save Caleb. Phoebe he is dying and we have to fix this!"

"I can't Paige," she snapped "What I saw was weak and I can't remember what he said or where he was," she added, "I think we'll have to try a different approach."

"Fine" Paige turned to Pogue, who looked worried, not that she could blame him, his best friends life was in danger "Do you know of any cures that will eat you from the inside out."

"What?" he exclaimed, "Never, not even the Book of Damnation has a curse like that, but why didn't you just ask us first?"

"Because we're not sure if we're right" Paige said, "the doctor said it was like he was getting eaten away from the inside."

"There is no such curse," Reid stated.

"Then maybe he is just sick" Phoebe sighed, "It might just be some ordinary illness."

"This is _not_ an ordinary illness Phoebe" Paige chided, "Pull yourself together sister" Paige rose to her feet, turning to face the Son's of Ipswich "I'm not going to let Caleb die, I promise."

"So let us help," Tyler said "please."

Phoebe then rose to her feet "Lets take them back to the Manor, let them look in the Book of Shadows, there might be something in there."

Paige nodded then turned back to face them "Lets roll."

Piper sunk down onto the couch, the Book of Shadows resting on her lap. The heavy rain fell outside, blanketing the room in darkness, the air was cool and dank, the sound of rain was soothing but it did little to relieve Piper of her stress. Not only was Caleb sick but also someone was after her sons, she was at a loss. Today was not a good day. She skimmed from page to page, looking for the demons Leo had described. From what he said they sounded like Scabbar Demons. Now all she had to do was find them and vanquish them then save Caleb.

"Found them" Piper said "Scabbar Demons, as I thought,"

"What powers do they have?" Leo asked leaning over her shoulder.

"The power to spit acid" Piper recited then looked up at Leo "why would they want the boys?"

"Maybe someone higher up is using them" Leo theorized "to get to you guys… or Caleb."

Piper suddenly shot up "Oh god!" her hand flew to her mouth "it was a set up! Someone wanted us away from Caleb so they could get to him."

"You think?" Leo asked.

"You said it first" Piper pointed out "and yes I do, we gotta get back to Caleb!" she spun around just in time to see four Scabbar Demons shimmer into the attic, they glared at her with yellow eyes "I am so not in the mood for this!" she lifted her hands up and the demons exploded.

"Ah… Piper" Leo said nervously.

Slowly she turned around, ready to blow up the demons but they had already thrown back their heads and sent acid spray at her. She ducked out of the way; the acid hit the wall causing it to disintegrate. Piper quickly jumped back to her feet, getting ready to blow up the Scabbar demons when a new unknown demon shimmered in. He wore a long black coat that finished just below his knees; under it was a deep red shirt. He stared up at her with emerald eyes, a grin plastered on his handsome face.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper demanded, blowing up the Scabbar demons, who had been distracted by the newcomer.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" he raised his arms, a strange silver glow erupted from his palms sending Piper and Leo into the air. Piper collided with an old antique cupboard, old glasses and chinaware spilling out. She went to get back up when a swirl of white and blue lights appeared in the room. Once they were gone she saw her sisters and three unfamiliar boys.

"Lamp" Paige hollered, an old lamp appeared above her hand and she hurled it at the demon. It hit him over the back of the head, he toppled forward landing on his knees and hands. Paige turned to the Son's of Ipswich "wanna do the honour?"

"Be my pleasure" Reid stepped up; his eyes flashed black, a clear energy ball appeared in his hand and he threw it at the demon. Instantly the demon erupted in flames. Reid then turned to Paige, a grin appearing on his handsome face "Piece of cake."

"You guys can sure kick some Demonic ass," Phoebe praised.

"We sure can" Reid smirked "so where's Caleb?"

Piper turned to Leo, who looked worried "why don't you go check on the boys honey?" she said, "don't want you to get hurt."

Leo nodded then left, even though he knew very well that his son's were safe. They were with Victor, their Grandfather, and demons never attacked them there but Leo knew that Piper was just worried about him "Let me know if you need me" he walked off.

Piper turned to face the son's, ready to answer their question "Well hopefully still at the hospital."

"Ah… you gonna elaborate on that" Phoebe asked.

"I…" she paused "well I think someone or some demon has either taken Caleb or planning on taking Caleb."

"Then why are you here?" Pogue demanded, "You should get to Caleb and make sure he is ok, if you think that's going to happen then you gotta stop it!"

"Ok, ok" Piper said "Paige orb, now!"

"Gotcha!" Paige then vanished in a swirl of lights.

Pogue rounded on Piper "he better be ok!"

"Jeeze, don't kids come with manners these days."

"Piper" Phoebe said softly "Caleb is in real danger here, who knows what Chase will do to make him will him his powers."

"Yeah I don't like the sound of that" Piper turned to face the male trio "Ok, tell me all you know about Chase."

"How do we know its him?" Reid asked.

"It has to be" Tyler said "who else would want Caleb."

Reid thought for a second but came up blank, who else would want Caleb? Yeah it had to be Chase, which wasn't good news "Ok so say it is Chase, how do we defeat him?"

"We could make a vanquishing potion," Piper suggested.

"It wouldn't work," Pogue said flatly.

"Oh come on" Piper said, "you guys have to be able to die somehow!"

"Never really attempted to kill myself," Reid said sarcastically.

"But you do have weakness's right?" Phoebe chimed, "Like if I stabbed you, you'll bleed to death."

"I guess so" Pogue mused

"So we what?" Reid asked, "Stab him, real good plan."

"Well it's all I've got" Phoebe sighed, "Unless we try a power of three spell."

"That's more our style" Piper quipped, "Stabbing people is a demon thing."

"Right" Phoebe flopped down on the couch, she went to speak but the familiar blue and white lights swirled into the room cutting her off.

"Caleb's gone!"

Caleb fell to the ground, pain shooting through his whole body. He gritted his teeth, trying to stop himself from crying out, the searing pain ran through his veins. He tried to take a deep breath but he couldn't get enough oxygen into his lungs. He felt like he was choking. He couldn't breathe. When Chase took him from the hospital he found himself in an unfamiliar place, it reminded him of a cave yet it seemed deeper in the earth.

"Say it!" Chase ordered, "I'm not playing anymore!"

"Go to hell" he panted.

"Arrggh!" Chase's eyes flashed black, Caleb was lifted from the dirt floor and hurled into the ceiling, he then dropped back down to the ground, his body shook and he gasped for air. "I'm not going to kill you Caleb" Chase stalked over to him "I need you" he hissed through a clenched jaw "I'm going to torture you until I get what I _want_."

Caleb slowly rose to his feet, his legs shook but he wasn't going to appear weak in front of Chase, even if it were true "I'd rather die then give you my powers."

Chase burst into laughter, his eyes turned to black and Caleb was once again on the ground "you think you'll be able to withstand what I'm going to do to you?" he asked with sarcasm in his voice" I'll have you begging for me to end your pathetic little life by the time I'm done with you" he crouched down beside Caleb, gripping his hair and pulling his head back "no one can hear you scream."

"What do you mean he's gone?" demanded Pogue.

"He's gone" Paige repeated, "the room was empty, but I felt something."

"Like?" Phoebe asked.

"Like this overwhelming power, I felt it before, in Caleb's room."

"So did I" Phoebe announced, "I felt it then and that's when I got my premonition."

"So maybe you could just go to the hospital and get another one" Paige insisted.

"No" Phoebe looked away "I can't."

"Why not?" Paige snapped, "We need you Phoebe!"

"I can't Paige" she rose to her feet "I just can't" she turned on her heel and walked from the room leaving her sisters worried and confused.

"So now what do we do?" Reid asked.

"Lets try scrying" Piper suggested.

"I'll go get something of his" Paige turned and left the room.

Piper looked over at the boys, who all wore worried expressions "we'll find him, I promise."

"Caleb's sick" Pogue commented "or cursed or whatever, look what I'm trying to say is; what if he dies before we get to him" a wave of sorrow washed over Pogue, it was clearly written on his face.

"It won't happen" she tried to assure them but she wasn't sure herself. They had let Caleb get taken, how could she have been so careless? She should have gotten Leo to stay or gotten one of her sisters to come back. This was her fault. What if Caleb did die? What if Chase killed him? His death would be a result of her carelessness.

"Got one of his shirts" Paige reappeared in the room, one of Caleb's shirts in her hand "It should do."

"What are you doing?" Tyler questioned.

"We're going to try and scry for him" Paige replied while picking up a clear crystal that was attached to a black string, she made her way to a wooden table that stood near an old cupboard that was filled with knickknacks. She unfolded the map then started to swing the crystal over the map, Caleb's shirt also clutched in her hand.

"So what is scrying?" Tyler asked, walking over to Paige.

"Its like magical low jack" Paige replied, "All I have to do is swing it around the map and it well drop on the spot where Caleb is."

"Unless someone is cloaking him" Piper strolled over to her, looking over Tyler's shoulder "If so, it won't work."

"That's great" Reid said bitterly "then what do we do?"

"We turn to Phoebe" Piper sighed.

"If she'll help us," Paige muttered.

"I'll talk to her" Piper swiftly walked from the room.

"Why won't Phoebe help?" Pogue demanded of Paige.

"I don't know" Paige said truthfully "But we will find Caleb, ok, even if we have to orb to every city in the world, I promise you, we will find him."

Phoebe sat cross-legged on her bed, her head buried in her hands and her shoulders slumped. She felt useless, her powers had failed her, making her feel abandoned. Her powers were her life, she had the power to levitate, see the future and she was an empath, which meant she could read peoples emotions. She could sense them, whether they were sad, happy or angry, but lately she couldn't read people. Her gift had abandoned her or maybe she abandoned it?

"Phoebe" came Piper's soft voice "can I talk to you?"

Phoebe looked up her big sister, Piper was always there for Phoebe and vice versa, but she didn't know if Piper could help her now. She was so lost, so confused, her powers had promised her a normal life and here she was still hunting demons. She was still charmed but she didn't feel like it. "Yeah sweetie" she scooted over so Piper could sit next to her.

"Phoebe what's wrong?" Piper asked as she sat down beside her, wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know" Phoebe's voice was thick with emotion "I just can't get a premonition or I can and it shows me very little."

"Phoebs you have to try" Piper said caressing her hair "we need you Phoebe, we can't save Caleb without you."

"How can I save him when I don't believe" Phoebe pulled away from Piper.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I don't believe in my gift anymore" she slowly rose to her feet "It promised me a demon free future, a daughter, a husband and do you see a ring on my finger, cause I don't!"

"Phoebe you can't abandon your gift" Piper's voice was calm though inside she was stressing, how could Phoebe give up?

"It abandoned me!"

"Please Phoebe we need you."

Both sisters turned to face Paige, who lingered in the doorway.

"She's right Phoebe" Piper said slowly "we need you."

Phoebe gave her sisters a pleading look, she needed them to understand, she couldn't save Caleb "There's just no way."

Pogue sat on the couch, flipping through the Book of Shadows. He had no idea what he was looking for but he had to do something. He couldn't just sit on the sidelines. He had to find Caleb; he couldn't let Chase kill him. He had to save him; he couldn't lose his best friend, not now, not ever. So he idly flipped from page to page while Reid paced and Tyler scryed. Paige had left the room to get Piper and Tyler had taken over with the scrying but he wasn't having any luck. Reid, who was pacing the room and muttering some colourful words, wasn't helping much. Pogue chose to ignore him, he had to focus, but it was hard. He was consumed with worry; he couldn't get his heart to return to a steady beat.

"This is useless" Tyler dropped the crystal down on the map "I can't find him" Tyler's eyes glistened with unshed tears, he sighed with frustration and wiped at them angrily. "How could this happen?" he asked no on in particular "he was s'pose to be safe here."

"Hey" Reid walked over to Tyler "we'll find him baby boy" he tried to assure him but he felt like he was lying "Just gotta keep trying" he tried to pull a reassuring smile but it didn't quite work, he was feeling helpless.

"I have an idea" Pogue exclaimed, looking up from the book.

"Well spill" Reid said.

"We can call a lost witch," he said "we'll just change witch to warlock" Pogue rose to his feet then crossed the room. He stopped at the wooden table, placing the book down he looked up at Reid. "I need some black and white candles, Rosemary, Vanilla beans, lavender scented oil, water and bay leaf" he ordered "I need some thyme too" he added.

"Yeah well we can't give you that," Reid snapped.

"I mean the herb," he said looking up at Reid.

"Oh…"

"How's it going guys?" Paige asked entering the room.

"I think I found a way to get Caleb back" Pogue explained "I'll use the 'Call a Lost Witch' spell but change witch to warlock."

"That's a good idea" Paige mused "Ok, I'll get the herbs from the kitchen, candles and matches are up here and the bay leaf is in the glass cabinet" she then sprinted from the room.

Reid and Tyler lit the candles while Pogue looked down at the book, making sure he had everything he needed. He looked up at the youngest of the son's, Tyler, who looked beyond worried while Reid tried to hide his concern. But Pogue knew he was worried like the rest of them. Caleb's life was in their hands and if they failed he would die and Chase will become stronger and be able to destroy the Covenant.

Pogue would not let that happen.

**To be continued**

**Please leave a review :) I loooooooooove to hear what you think, so please, please leave a review! Also I'd love to know if there were any demons or characters you'd like to see in the story, if so let me know and I'll see what I can do!**


	5. Chapter 5 Against Time

Chapter 5:

**Chapter 5: Against Time**

Caleb's limp body dropped to the floor with a sickening thud. He felt like he had been run over by Tyler's Hummer, his whole body ached and his insides burned. He tried to get back up but it was no use, he couldn't move an inch, it hurt too much. He slowly opened his eyes; black dots danced in his line of vision.

"Are we having fun yet?" Chase asked in his ominous voice.

Caleb ignored him completely; he didn't have the energy to answer him even if he wanted to. Chase however didn't like that; he strolled over to him and gave him a swift kick to the stomach. He curled up into a ball trying to block out the world aground him, but Chase made it difficult. He couldn't win this time, he was too weak but there was no way he'd will Chase his powers; he'd rather die. No matter what Chase did he refused to say those five words, his lips were sealed.

Chase lifted his arm and with that, Caleb was hurled from the ground, finding himself hovering in mid air "Say the words Caleb!"

"Never!"

Chase burst into laughter "I will not kill you Caleb, I promise you that; but I will put you though hell and in the end you will, will me your powers."

"No matter what you do, I _promise_ you I won't will you my powers," he said through gritted teeth.

"Then maybe I should go after Pogue" he teased "he'll be ascending next month" Caleb was lifted higher in the air "I could make him do it, he's weaker then you, he'd fold for me" Chase lowered his hand and Caleb hovered an inch from the ground. Invisible hands pulled him forwards; his face was only inches from Chase's. "Remember what I said Caleb" he leant in and whispered in his ear "its you…" a sharp pain burned in Caleb's chest, he bit back a scream as the burning pain increased, "or them."

XXXXXX

Phoebe stepped into room 614, she didn't know why she drove to San Francisco Memorial Hospital, but part of her told her that she could still save Caleb. She had left the house in a hurry; she got into her car and just drove. Somehow she ended up here. She had asked the nurser's what room Caleb was in and they had said 614. Clearly they hadn't noticed his absence or the energy the room was giving off. Then again Phoebe was a witch, the energy only clear to those with supernatural abilities.

She sighed deeply then sat down on the bed, she closed her eyes and concentrated. If Paige and Piper couldn't find Caleb then she'd be their last hope and if she failed then they _all_ failed. Caleb was her family and family looked out for each other, she couldn't just let him die. She opened her eyes and looked around the room, there was a dint in the wall.

She rose to her feet and walked over to it. She ran her hand over it and a vision shot into her brain. She could see Caleb, he was lying on the ground, he had blood running down his chin. It then flashed to a dark haired boy, who had pitch black eyes and an evil smile that sent chills through Phoebe. Her vision faded again then returned to Caleb, he was gasping for air as Chase's hands closed around his throat.

The vision faded and Phoebe nearly fell over, her heart was palpitating. She slowly righted herself, her heart still racing; she looked around the room to make sure she was still alone. Finding that she was, she took a seat on the bed to get her bearings in order. From her vision she had gathered that Caleb was in the Underworld but she didn't have an exact location.

The Underworld was huge she wouldn't know where to start but one thing stood out, the walls. They were covered in a green moss, like it was more of a cave than the Underworld. She also saw a row of doors, they were hidden behind Chase but she saw them. They had a pentagram engraved on them, with fire burning behind it.

She hoped that the symbol was in the Book of Shadows, if not then they would surely lose Caleb

XXXXXX

"Power of the warlocks' rise" The Son's of Ipswich chanted "Course unseen across the skies. Come to us, we call you near. Come to us and settle here." They held their hands over the bowl and let their blood drip in, then chanted "Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me," they fell silent, a gust of wind picked up. Strange yellow lights danced in the air then disappeared to reveal Caleb, who lay motionless on the ground.

Pogue's heart jumped into his throat. Never had he seen Caleb look so broken. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what Chase had done to him. He looked a complete mess. He turned to face Tyler and Reid. They both wore pained expressions; clearly the sight of their friend, their brother, was too much for them to bear.

All three rushed to him, ready to help, when he vanished in a swirl of yellow and white lights. They stared at the spot where Caleb had been, the only proof that he was actually there was the blood that was now staining the wood. Pogue shook his head then looked up then back down, this couldn't be happening. They had saved Caleb; he was here now he was gone. In a blink of an eye they had lost him once more.

"Where'd he go?" Tyler asked, panic in his voice.

"I don't know" Pogue said still stunned by what had happened.

"Then lets just say the spell again," Reid suggested.

"It won't work" Pogue sighed.

"It might!" Tyler shouted, which showed that he was really worried about Caleb. He never raised his voice, he was the quiet one. He was so scared that they would lose Caleb that he didn't know what else to say, the words had just fumbled from his mouth before he realised it. "Sorry" he muttered, "I'm just scared."

"We'll get him back Ty" Pogue said trying to assure the youngest "Chase isn't going to win."

Tyler gave a stiff nod then folded his arms over his chest, trying to make himself feel more secure.

"How'd it go?" Paige asked as she walked into the attic with Piper in tow.

"It worked" Pogue replied, "Caleb was here then he disappeared again."

"Chase must have summoned him back" Paige mused.

"So what do we do?" Reid demanded.

"We could try again or wait for Phoebe to come back," Piper suggested.

"But she said she wouldn't help us" Reid added bitterly.

"She will" Piper assured "she's just having some troubles, she'll be fine."

"You talkin about me?" Phoebe appeared in the doorway "Because I'm here to help."

"Why the change?" Reid asked, his brow furrowed.

"I had a premonition" she crossed the room and positioned herself behind the book. She started to flick from page to page "Just got to find it."

"Find what woman?" Piper asked, striding over to her.

"This" she pointed to the book. On the page was a pentagram with fire burning behind it. Also on the page was a row of doors with the same symbol embedded on them "The Arahah Prison" she recited, "the prison was built many centuries ago. Demons who are found guilty of unforgivable crimes are sent to the prison where they endure endless suffering."

"So is it used by evil or good?" Paige asked.

"Evil" Phoebe said simply "The Triad ordered it to be built for demons who disobeyed them."

"Who are the Triad?" Tyler asked.

"Very powerful demons" Piper explained "but Cole killed them," she said intimating to Phoebe more than the others.

"Yeah I know, but maybe Chase found it" she said "I saw the symbol in my vision so Caleb has to be there" she studied the page again; she let her hand run over the page, tracing the symbol. She felt a shockwave run through her body. She felt like she had been pulled backwards, she found herself surrounded by darkness then it cleared to reveal the prison where Caleb was being held.

She saw Caleb lying on the ground with Chase straddling him, his hands wrapping around his throat. She moved closer so she could get a better look. Caleb was a complete mess. He had blood running down his face, with small cuts and bruises that covered his exposed skin. He was gasping for air, desperately trying to break free of Chase's iron grip.

"Say the words" Chase hissed "and I'll make the pain stop."

"I" Caleb stuttered "will…" he was gasping for air "you… my…" a lone tear ran down his cheek "power" Caleb went limp and his head fell to the side.

Phoebe's vision faded, she felt herself being pulled backwards then she found herself in the attic of Halliwell Manor. She gasped for air then toppled to the ground, Piper tried to catch her but fell down in the process.

"Phoebs are you alright?" Piper asked concerned.

"No" she took a deep breath "I… I think… I saw Caleb die."

XXXXXX

Chase stood stunned as Caleb disappeared, he looked around the room expecting to see him, but he was gone. Chase let out a very colourful word then stormed over to a rock table that was littered with spell books. He picked up one and flipped through it, he found the spell he wanted then he recited it and before he knew it Caleb was back.

He lazily waved his hand; Caleb was lifted from the ground and hurled through the air only stopping when he hit the sold rock wall. He fell to the ground groaning in pain, Chase crossed the room, stopping and crouching down before him. "I'm growing impatient Caleb" he hissed "and soon the sisters will find you," a bang echoed around the room, Caleb turned his head to see that a cell door had opened. "I have to get them off my trail" Caleb was thrown into the cell, the door shutting after him.

Chase looked in through the bars, staring at Caleb as though he was some animal in the zoo "this cell is protected from all magic" he said darkly "they won't be able to summon you from here" he turned and walked off, yelling over his shoulder "be back soon Caleb."

Chase shimmered out of the room (a little gift from The Triad) He appeared before them, they looked down at him with hope; they assumed he had finished with Caleb. Chase had to sadly deliver bad news, but soon enough he would have Caleb's powers, he knew it. "I need the Charmed One's distracted," he announced "Caleb is being stubborn," he added, answering the question before it was asked.

"Very well" Damas said.

"But Chase" Rimmon said, "This must be done."

"I know that" he said, "It will be, trust me."

"But if he chooses not to will you his powers" Abaddon said ominously, "Then there may be a solution."

"There will be no need" he assured "he will, will me his powers."

"Very well then" Rimmon said, "return to Caleb and we shall have the Charmed Ones taken care of."

XXXXXX

"What do you mean you think you saw Caleb die?" Pogue demanded, his chest rising and falling heavily.

"He said 'I will you my power' then he just stopped breathing" Phoebe said, her vision had left her feeling weak. She sat on the couch trying to recall everything she had seen, it had been so vivid yet so frightening. Phoebe had seen a lot in the last eight years but never had she seen evil like Chase. Chase may have looked like a normal boy but when she looked into his eyes she saw a monster. But that was nothing, watching Caleb die was horrible, she wouldn't let it happen, she couldn't.

Pogue exchanged glances with the other two, a sudden sweep of fear welled up in the room. The son's stayed quiet, but their faces said a thousand words, whatever Phoebe saw was worse then she imagined. "What does this mean?"

"When someone wills away their power they die," Pogue said dryly "Caleb will die and Chase will get stronger."

"So we have to save him" Phoebe rose to her feet "Paige, can you orb us to the Arahah Prison?"

"I think so" she clamped her hands together, twisting her fingers together nervously.

"You can do it sweetie" Phoebe assured.

Paige, feeling a little more confident straightened up "ok people lets go" she offered her outstretched hand towards Phoebe but suddenly a demon appeared in the room. A fireball was thrown at Paige sending her flying into the wall. Phoebe quickly rounded on the demon, a fireball soared through the air towards her; she ducked out of the way then levitated into the air. She kicked the demon square in the jaw sending it backwards then it exploded.

Phoebe turned her head to see Piper, who had been downstairs getting her a glass of water. She gave a quick thank you then turned back to face the other two demons then all of a sudden another two appeared and Phoebe's jaw dropped. These demons were Swarm Demons, they duplicated every time you killed one. Phoebe realised that this was a distraction; someone wanted them busy so they couldn't get to Caleb.

"Piper!" she yelled ducking out of the way of another fireball "we need to get Caleb!"

She raised her hands, blowing up two demons only to be replaced with two more "get Paige and go!"

"I'm going too" Pogue appeared beside her "Reid and Tyler will help Piper" he added then disappeared, heading to the semiconscious Paige. He helped her to her feet then they returned to Phoebe "We'll be back" the world around them vanished leaving only the darkness.

XXXXXX

Caleb lay on the cold dirt ground, he tried to block out the agonising pain but no matter what he did the pain wouldn't stop. Every bone ached. He was sure it was from the cold, the cell was freezing and all he had on was the thin hospital gown. He wanted to be in a warm bed, he just wanted to sleep but sleep never came.

He stayed in the cold dark room, wishing and hoping that someone would save him, because this time he couldn't save himself.

XXXXXX

The darkness cleared revealing a long hall, grey doors lined the walls and dirt lay under their feet. Torches illuminated the room; they were bolted into the brick walls beside each prison door. The hall was quiet. They looked around, not sure which way to go.

The hall seemed to stretch out for miles and miles, never ending. The grey doors were all marked with numbers; they stood next to prison cell number 249. They kept turning in circles, trying to decide which way to go, but they had no idea, Caleb could be at any end. They decided to descend through the tunnel, hoping that they chose the right way.

They walked in silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. But tension was hanging in the air. They were trying to think of the best. They tried to think that they'd save Caleb and everything would be ok but the worst kept arising. What if they didn't get there in time? What if he had willed Chase his powers? What if he was so badly hurt that he couldn't be healed? The ifs and buts kept coming, keeping them in their silent states.

Finally the hall seemed to end, a large room was visible, the very same one from Phoebe's visions. The rock walls were covered with moss and the ground was damp. They took in their surroundings, keeping an eye out for Chase. Candles and torches illuminated the room. A rock table occupied the centre of the room; half a dozen spell books were sprawled over it.

They walked deeper into the room, they appeared to be alone. They all spread out, checking the area. There were three cells in the far wall, and each marked with numbers. Chains dangled from the ceiling, each stained with blood. Four large wooden poles stood across from the chains and long whips lay on the dirt ground before them. The room looked like something out of the medieval days. The room was filled with torturous devices, but what the room didn't' have was Caleb.

"Where is he?" Pogue asked, "You said he was here."

"He is."

They all spun around, a teenage boy with dark brown hair and black eyes stood behind them. He was very handsome, with a very distinctive jaw but Phoebe and Paige knew who he was, he was Chase Collins and he may be handsome but he was pure evil.

"What have you done with Caleb?" Pogue demanded, running towards Chase, not even thinking about the safety of himself.

"In good time" he waved his hand and one of the cell doors opened, with a second flick of the wrist the sisters and Pogue were sent flying through the air. They crashed into the rock wall, landing on the ground with a heavy thud. The cell door slammed shut, locking them in. Pogue jumped to his feet and raced to the door, he pounded on the metal with both fists "Lets us out" he shouted.

"Pogue" Paige said, her voice sounded broken.

He stopped and turned to face the youngest Halliwell and his jaw dropped. She sat on the ground with Caleb's head resting on her lap. He looked much worse then he had before, he was gasping for air as tremors wracked his body. Pogue took off his jacket and rushed to Caleb, he laid the leather jacket over his friend's cold body. "Caleb" he whispered "Caleb can you hear me?"

"P… Pogue" his voice was barely above a whisper "C… C… Chase… is-"

"Shhh" he cut in, wanting Caleb to reserve his strength "Just relax."

"We have to get him out of here" Phoebe announced, "Paige can you orb out of here?"

"I don't see why not" she shrugged then went to orb but nothing happened, she tried again but still nothing "Nope."

"Great" Phoebe sighed with frustration, she turned to face Pogue who was trying to comfort his injured friend "Can you heal him? Do you have that kind of power?"

"I can… but I don't think I'm strong enough" he looked at Caleb through teary eyes "maybe the three of us could but it wouldn't reverse the curse."

"God I forgot about that" Phoebe rose to her feet and started to pace in their limited space. "None of this makes sense," she continued to pace as she wracked her brain for answers.

"Wait!" Paige exclaimed, "Yes it does." Pogue and Phoebe looked at Paige, their questions written on their faces "Raptor demons" she said simply "they are poisonous, if they bite you then your flesh gets eaten away!"

"What's this got to do with Caleb" Pogue said in a tear choked voice.

"Caleb's not cursed he's poisoned!"

"So what about my premonition" she asked "I saw someone making a potion-"

"-I think it was a trick" Paige interrupted "they wanted us to spend time trying to find a curse instead of an antidote."

"Oh god" Phoebe stopped pacing "That's why it was weak, it wasn't my powers it was because it wasn't real!"

"Yes" Paige said firmly.

"But how did he get poisoned?" Phoebe asked.

"I have no idea" Paige mused "Chase could have somehow slipped it to him in a drink I guess."

"None of this matters" Pogue said as he continued to try and comfort Caleb but he could offer very little. "Caleb's still dying."

"We just need an antidote" Paige said softly "to bad we cant get one made."

"Damn it!" Phoebe shouted, "We need Piper!"

"We have no way to get to her," Page reminded her.

"There has to be a way" Phoebe ran her fingers through her long dark hair, trying to calm herself.

"Th… there is" Caleb whispered, grabbing everyone's attention "you just need to get Chase to open the door" his voice was hoarse from lack of water.

"If we can get out of the cell then we can get out of the prison" Paige said putting what Caleb said into a understandable sentence.

"Lets not waste time" Phoebe went to turn around but Pogue got up and stopped her.

"Let me" he said flatly "he's hurt Caleb and I'm not gonna let him get away with it."

"Ok" Phoebe stepped back allowing Pogue to move forward.

"Hey Chase," he shouted, "show yourself!" Pogue looked around but he saw nothing, the room was empty "Come on Chase!" suddenly the door swung open. Pogue went to step out but an invisible force knocked him back. Appearing in the doorway was Chase, an ominous grin on his face; he stared down at his prisoners.

He crossed the threshold, Pogue jumped back to his feet and Phoebe stood beside him putting a barrier up between him and Caleb. Chase's lips twisted into a smirk, his eyes flashed black then returned to normal. He gripped Pogue by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away from the others. "Nice seein you again Pogue."

Pogue gritted his teeth, "can't say the same thing for me."

"Well that's not nice" he lifted Pogue off the ground with ease; he spun around slamming him into the rock wall. Phoebe and Paige jumped in surprise. He had moved to fast for either one of them to react. Chase pulled a knife from his pocket and placed it against Pogue's throat "I'll make you a deal" he turned his head so he could glance at the sisters "I'll let you go but you have to leave Caleb here."

"Like hell" Paige hissed.

Chase just smiled at her "He's going to die anyway."

"We won't let that happen," Phoebe said firmly.

"Its too late" Chase declared, "you don't have an antidote and by the time you make one he'll be dead."

"He won't will you his powers" Pogue said bitterly.

Chase laughed "he will do as I say" all signs of humour had died from his face in an instant "And if he doesn't, I have an antidote so I can make the pain stretch on forever."

"That's not gonna happen!" Phoebe went to kick Chase but he grabbed her foot just in time, the other hand still pinning Pogue to the wall.

"No one is leaving unless I say so" he shouted "Stand in the corner" he ordered letting Phoebe's leg drop, but she didn't move "NOW!" she still stood her ground not even feeling the slightest bit scared.

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"Then you're stupid!" Chase hissed, "Get in the corner."

"I'm not going too" Phoebe stepped forwards; she gave a quick glance to Paige who was about to make a run for it.

"Do as I say!"

"Make me" she teased.

Chase glared at her "don't make me hurt you."

"You couldn't" she gave Paige another look then looked back at Chase but she looked past him, her eyes locked with Pogue's, hoping he understood what was about to happen. Luckily he did.

"Its me you want Chase" Pogue said darkly "you know I'm ascending next month, let them go and I'll will you my powers."

Chase turned back to face Pogue a bemused smile on his face "you would give yourself up for them" he asked "well I like the sound of that…" he paused "but why wait when I can have what I want right now."

"Caleb won't do it" Pogue added, "You're wasting your time."

"I don't think so" he let Pogue go and slowly turned around, that's when he saw Paige and Caleb making their way to the exit "Oh no you don't" Pogue grabbed Chase before he could reach the door. Phoebe raced over to Paige and took Caleb from her; Paige waved her hand while saying 'home' Phoebe and Caleb then disappeared.

"Looks like I'll have to do" Pogue teased.

Chase looked at Pogue, "I'll go after him" he yelled, "and I'll get him back!"

"Not if your in here" Paige said from the doorway.

Chase turned to face her, he went to run forwards but Pogue pulled him back, throwing him into the wall like a rag doll. Pogue ran to Paige and they slammed the door shut on Chase "Good luck getting out!" Paige smirked.

"He'll still die" Chase said bitterly "you don't have the antidote and there is no time to make another."

"Watch us!"

XXXXXX

Piper, Reid and Tyler collapsed to the floor with exhaustion; they had been fighting off Swarm Demons for the last half an hour. The attic was a complete mess the only things undamaged were the Book of Shadows and the love seat. The rest of the room looked like a bomb went off, potion bottles were scattered over the floor, the furniture was overturned or destroyed. The attic had once again become a war zone, nothing new to a Charmed One, but it was never fun cleaning up.

Piper finally rose to her feet, she was starting to worry, Paige, Phoebe and Pogue had been gone awhile now. She made herself a deal; if they weren't back in another half hour she would summon them, if she could. To keep her mind busy she would start cleaning up the mess, she was just about to head downstairs when a swirl of lights appeared beside her.

She was relieved to see Phoebe then she noticed Caleb, he was pale, his skin coated with a thin layer of sweat, small cuts and bruises obvious on his face and arms. He would have toppled to the floor if Tyler and Reid hadn't caught him, they helped him to the couch, laying him down and covering him with a blanket.

"Oh god" Piper gasped, "Chase did this?"

"And he poisoned him" Phoebe said making her way to the Book of Shadows "we need the antidote for Raptor Demons" she started to flip through the book, "he hasn't got much time."

"I thought he was cursed" Piper asked, looking from Phoebe to Caleb.

"That's what we thought," Paige said from behind Piper.

Piper turned too face Paige and Pogue, who had obviously just orbed in "ok, so we need to get that antidote made."

"We can't" came Phoebe's broken voice "there is no way we can get all of these ingredients and make it in time."

"Sure we can" Piper said.

"Piper do you even know where to find moben root let alone what it is?" Phoebe sighed.

"Wait" Paige exclaimed, "Chase has an antidote, we just gotta go back and get it."

"It seems like our only option" Piper confessed.

"But it took twenty minutes to find Caleb last time we mightn't have enough time" Pogue said.

"No I can orb straight to the right place now" Paige said "its just at first I orbed to the prison but now I've been there I can orb to where I want to go."

Pogue nodded then turned to face Caleb, he looked like he was on deaths door. Pogue forced back tears, he couldn't lose it now. He had to fix this. He knew he could, they just needed the antidote, that's if Chase was willing to give it up.

XXXXXX

Chase dropped to the cell floor with a thud, he had screwed everything up. All he had to do was get Caleb to will him his powers. It so was simple. He had been so close. If only he knew that the other sons were with the Charmed Ones he could have avoided this. Now he was stuck in a prison cell and Caleb was surely going to die, because there was no way the sisters could get the antidote made in time.

"Unless you give it to them!"

Chase jumped to his feet, he turned to look out through the bars. There on the other side was Damas one of the Triad "I didn't know you could read minds" Chase said, his hands wrapping around the bars "what is it you suggest?"

"When the sisters come back make them a deal," he replied "they set you free, you give them the antidote."

"But I still haven't got my powers" he added sharply.

"You will" he assured.

"How?"

"We have our ways" he said calmly "so will you make the deal?"

Chase let out a long sigh "yes."

"Good" the Triad vanished in a cloud of black smoke then a second later the familiar white and blue lights danced before him. Pogue, Phoebe and Paige stood before him.

"Back again are we?" Chase smirked.

"We want to make a deal," Pogue said coolly.

"I'm all ears," he said even though he knew very well what the deal was.

"We set you free and you give us the antidote" Paige said stepping forwards.

"Hmmm" Chase pretended to mull it over "deal."

Pogue opened the door and stepped back, Chase stalked out, slamming the door shut behind him "where is it?" Pogue demanded.

Chase reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial with a blue liquid in it "Right here."

Pogue snatched it from Chase then stepped back, he and the sisters then vanished in a swirl of bright lights. A smirk formed on Chase's face, he let out a soft laugh then lent against the door "this isn't over."

XXXXXX

Caleb sat on the lounge chair staring out at the sunny day; he smiled softly as he watched a butterfly fly past the window. He turned to face his friends, who were now finally relaxed. They had healed him after he was given the antidote and for the first time in days he felt good. Nothing hurt, he didn't shiver, he felt fine. But he knew more pain lay ahead, Chase wasn't done with him, it was just the beginning.

**TBC**

**Sorry for the late update anyway please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Billie

**This chapter has been redone.**

**Chapter 6: Billie**

Billie sat on the couch in Halliwell Manor attic and stared down at the pages of the Book of Shadows. Leo stood a few feet away from her, talking about the Elders and how they came to be but Billie paid him no attention. She kept flipping from page to page, completely lost in her own world while Leo babbled about the Elders. She wasn't interested in how 'they came to be', she wanted to know how to make potions, spells and how to be as good as the Charmed Ones. She was new to witchcraft and wanted to learn fast but Leo wanted to start from the beginning and Billie didn't have that kind of patience.

"Billie!"

Billie jumped in surprise then looked up at Leo "what?"

"Have you even heard one word I said?"

"Yeah, I think you said blah, blah, blah" she grinned.

"Billie, if you want to be a good witch then you have to know what you're up against" Leo said firmly.

"Yeah but I'm not going to be up against the Elders" she pointed out "Please Leo I don't want a history lesson, I want to know how to cast spells and make kickass potions like the sisters do!"

Leo sighed heavily "Fine" he gave in "I'll make you a deal."

"Ok what?"

"You pay attention to me and I will teach you how to make one potion."

"Three!"

"Two."

"Ok done" she gave a nod "so what kind of potions."

"I don't know" Leo said, "You have to pay attention first!"

"Oh right" Billie closed the book and sat it down beside her "Do go on."

"Ok well-"

"-Where are the sisters?"

"Uh… out hunting demons."

"Again?"

"Yeah Fractions."

"Fractions?" Billie asked with raised eyebrows.

"A Fraction is what we call it when Demons try to re-organize the Underworld" Leo explained "See, the sisters think Chase Collins is trying to become the new Source so the Demons either try and over throw him or win him over as a friend."

"What kinda Demon is Chase?"

"A warlock, actually" Leo said, smiling, "Chase Collins is a descendant of a 17th century coven of witches."

"Oh my god" Billie exclaimed "he is a Son of Ipswich or am I so wrong?"

"You're so right" Leo replied "See the fifth family was banished and Chase came back for revenge four months ago but Caleb, the sisters cousin, managed to defeat him-"

"-Wow" Billie interrupted "one of the Ipswich son's is the Charmed One's cousin?"

"Caleb Danvers is in fact their cousin" Leo informed "he's been staying here for a month now, didn't you know that?"

"No" she said simply "is he cute?"

Leo grinned sheepishly "he definitely has the sister's good looks."

Billie grinned "ok so tell me more about Chase, why is he after the sisters?"

"Well he's not" Leo sighed, "He wants Caleb to will him his powers."

"What does that mean?"

Leo took a seat on the wooden table, this was going to take some time, he knew Billie would have thousands of questions to ask him. But he couldn't complain. He wanted her to learn and now she was. Besides, he'd rather tell her about this then help make potions. He wasn't the best at that, he'd rather Phoebe teach her. So he went to speak but the attic door burst open and in walked Paige.

"I'm tellin ya if I have to vanquish one more demon I am going to scream!" Paige said making her way to the stand that the book sat on "Where's the book?"

"Here" Billie jumped out and gave Paige the book "can I help?"

"No" Paige said flatly "shouldn't you be at school?"

"It's Saturday."

"Right" Paige said with a deep sigh "damn it I am so sick of Demons."

"Fractions?" Billie asked.

"Oh yeah" she mused, "Would somebody tell me why Demons are so excited to take over the Underworld, it's such a dodgy place."

"Don't forget they have taken over Magic School" Billie added then shrunk back into herself when Paige glared at her "sorry."

"No it's fine" she sighed, "We do have to demonize Magic School."

"So where's Caleb" Billie asked suddenly.

"Downstairs with Phoebe" she said "why?"

"I want to meet the famous son of Ipswich!"

Paige smiled softly "well then go."

"Thanks" she then bounded out of the room. She walked down the attic stairs, a smile on her face. She wondered what he'd look like? Surely if he was a relation to the sisters he'd have to be good looking, the sisters themselves were stunning. _Maybe he might be a really nice guy and we can go out, _Billie thought happily. _Ok don't get ahead of yourself. _She reached the second staircase the smile still on her face _but he's a witch, well warlock, but I'll be able to practice magic in front of him and not have to hide it. _Billie had found it rather hard to go out with a guy since she found out she was a witch, she felt like she was living a double life. Well she was. She was schoolgirl on weekdays and super witch on the weekends. _Yeah that's a double life._ She laughed to herself; she never thought she'd be the girl who had two completely different lives.

She made her way to the kitchen, where Phoebe and Caleb were. She wondered once more what he would look like, would he have dark hair like the sisters, would he have their chocolate brown eyes? Their high cheekbones? When she stepped into the kitchen her eyes widened, he was so much more then she expected. He had high cheekbones just like the sisters, dark chocolate eyes that were framed with thick eyelashes. He had spiky brown hair that suited his face to a tee, he had what Billie could call kissable lips and a smile to die for. Her eyes then wandered over his body, he wore a white tee shirt with a black jacket that fitted snugly against his muscular body. As her eyes trailed down she saw that he was wearing faded jeans (her favourite things to see on a guy) then he had on simple black shoes. Her eyes quickly wipped back up when Phoebe spoke, she gave a sheepish smile them introduced herself.

She noticed Caleb looked her up and down his smile widening as he took in her beauty. Feeling more confident she moved farther into the kitchen, taking a seat on the stool. She saw that Phoebe was making a potion; though she wasn't sure what Demon it was for. They'd be hunting Demons non-stop all week.

"Hey Billie" Phoebe said looking up from the pot "do you know much about the Demon Cresil?"

"Uh… Demon of impurity and laziness" she replied "why?"

"Well we have to go vanquish his sorry ass" Phoebe said smugly.

"Ok, well you need some Mandrake root and hair from a Unicorn."

"Please don't tell me Unicorns are real," Caleb asked, eyes going from Phoebe to Billie.

"Yeah of course they are" Billie said "so are fairy's and Leprechauns."

"Don't forget Mermaids" Phoebe said sprinkling a herb into the bowl.

"I'm way out of the loop" Caleb said sitting down "all I ever knew was that Reid, Pogue Tyler and I had powers, I mean I'd heard of Fairies and Mermaids but I didn't think they were real."

"So you've never battled a Demon before?" Billie asked.

Caleb gave her a sweet smile that made her heart race "Not before I came here" his voice was so sweet to hear, Billie felt herself smiling "but I did battle Chase, too bad I didn't do as well as I thought."

"Oh Chase, the evil one" Billie said nodding "Leo said something about him reorganizing the Underworld."

"That's our theory but we're not sure" Phoebe said, stirring the potion clockwise "I mean he might be doing it for a completely different reason but either way Demons are trying to get on his good side."

"Or overthrow him" Billie added "Leo told me all about Fractions."

"Yeah well this is really bad, Billie" Phoebe sighed, "The Underworld hasn't had a leader since…" she looked up; it still hurt to talk about Cole, her ex husband, the love of her life. He brought her so much happiness but in the end he brought pain and it left Phoebe with one choice: Vanquish him. He had collected the Sources powers which forced her to end his life but then he came back, he came back with so much power he was unvanquishable, "Since the Source."

"So we have to stop Chase before we get a new Source right?"

"I don't think it will be that easy" Caleb said to Billie "see, Chase has his fathers powers as well as his own and he is strong."

"So how'd you defeat him the first time?"

"My father willed me his powers" he looked away, a sudden sadness washed over his face.

"What happens when you will someone your powers?"

He looked up, a small smile on his face "when we were thirteen we get a taste of our powers, at eighteen we ascend and once you ascend the power becomes your life" he explained, the pained look still in his eyes "will it away and you die."

Billie gulped. His father had given his life to save Caleb so he could defeat Chase but he had failed and now he was back putting Caleb and his friend's lives in danger. She felt her heart out go out to him, but there was still so much she wanted to know but she guessed it was better if Leo told her or she did the research herself. "I'm sorry" was all she could think of.

"So am I" he then walked out of the room, leaving Billie feeling bad for making him bring up such a bad memory.

"Don't be sorry" Phoebe said, grabbing Billie's attention.

"How'd you-"

"Empath" Phoebe grinned.

"Oh right" Billie blushed sheepishly again.

"He likes you too."

"Really?" she chimed.

"Yes" she smiled softly "hey, could you go ask Paige if we have any Unicorn hair?"

"Sure."

XXXXXXX

"Damn it damn it damn it" Paige muttered flipping through the Book of Shadows "why can't I find Naberius."

"Did you just say Naberius?" Leo asked, worry laced in his voice.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because Naberius is a very powerful Demon who has been banished for years," Leo informed, "he's a strong demon, a Marquis of hell and born witch killer."

"Ok" Paige stretched out the word "not good."

"No it's not good" Leo said harshly "Naberius killed over a thousand witches decades ago, he'd killed so many he was imprisoned for eternity by order of both sides."

"Why did he kill witches?" Paige asked "I mean I know why but why so many?"

"Because he fell in love with a witch but when she found out who he was she left him" Leo said placing his hands on the Book of Shadows "he was a monster, he killed with no mercy" Leo paused letting Paige mull over what Leo said. "When she left he was outraged, he killed then started a witch hunt, killing witches to punish her for what she did to him."

"Is there more to that story?" Paige asked suspiciously.

"Legend says that once every twenty years in the week of a new moon he can return to our world" Leo sighed "when he was banished by both sides he was sent to Prison in another plane but in the week of a new moon he can find a way out."

"How?"

"I don't know" Leo flipped the pages of the book, Paige looked down. "He is very dangerous Paige."

Paige's eyes wondered over the page, she studied the picture of the young handsome Demon. He had curly black hair that laced itself around his face; his bright blue eyes were beautiful as the ocean. He had thick black eyebrows and a sweet yet sinister smile. He wore a long black coat over a white button up shirt with black pants. Paige's eyes then wondered to the next page where a hideous beast stood on it's hind legs. It had a head like a wolf but with fiery red eyes. Two black horns stuck out from it forehead, razor sharp teeth filled its open mouth. It stood on thickset legs, six-inch claws attached to four huge paws, the front of which were raised in the air like it was about to attack. The most interesting feature on the beast was its tail, it was at least two feet long but the ends were spilt into three arrow heads.

"Not someone you want to mess with" Leo said gravely.

"Ok well there is no vanquishing potion."

"He can't be vanquished."

Paige looked up to meet Leo's steady gaze "they never met us."

Leo went to speak but Billie walking into the room interrupted him. She was humming a soft tune that Leo didn't know; she made her way to the potion cupboard and started hunting around for something.

"Can we help you Billie?" Paige asked.

"Uh yeah" she said, "got any Unicorn hair?"

"At the very back" Paige replied.

"What's the hair for?" Leo asked.

"Gotta vanquish Cresil" Billie said turning around, a small vial in her hand.

"Oh…" Leo said then turned to Paige "hey I gotta go see Piper at the club, I won't be long."

"Can you take this to Phoebe?" Billie asked.

"Of course" Leo took the vial from Billie then darted from the room.

"So what next?" Billie asked excitedly.

Paige only sighed.

XXXXXXX

Chase stalked through the halls of Magic School, he'd been staying here ever since the Triad had found him and told him of his destiny. Magic School was a lot nicer then the Underworld, not to mention the numerous amounts of spell books that filled its Library. Having Magic School gave the Demons an advantage over the witches, giving them knowledge on how to make powerful potions and spells. The School was filled with knowledge, all Chase had to do was look and he would find a way to defeat the Charmed Ones.

Though many Demons had tried, only one was ever successful but in the end he met his demise. Chase wouldn't die though, he would do what no Demon had ever done: he'd kill the Charmed Ones. He'd bring power to the Demons and Warlocks, allowing them to finally take over the world. He was already forming his plan; he just needed Caleb's powers. However since Caleb was not going to will away his powers Chase would be forced to try a different way. That is, if he could live long enough.

He felt himself getting weaker day by day. He was _using _too much, the power was becoming seductive and the more he _used _the harder it got. He was going to end up dead before he could do what was needed, he had to find a way to stop the ageing or else he'd fail. And that was not an option.

"Chase."

Chase stopped and turned to face Damas, the leader of the Triad, and crossed the hall and stopped before him "Yes."

"We have found something that will help stop the ageing," he said flatly.

"Well what is it?" he asked "what do I have to do?"

"Nothing" he stated "Dumain, a Demon who is helping us prepare you for the Ultimate battle has told us something very interesting" he left a pause and waited for Chase to nod "centuries ago five families were accused of being witches and burned at stakes but not before being cursed by an evil witch."

"What's this got do with me?"

"The families were you descendents" he informed "the curse that they were given has been passed down through family after family."

"The ageing" Chase exclaimed, "it's a curse, the reason our powers age us is because of a curse?"

"Correct. It also makes your powers seductive, making you want to _use _them."

"How do I break it?"

"You can't" he said "not in this time."

"What do you mean?"

"We are opening a time portal that will send Caleb and the others back so they can break it" he explained "we'll use the power of the new moon to help us."

"How are they going to break it?"

"Someone from our side went back and told a coven of witches that four boys from the future would be coming to help save five witches from burning at the stake."

"And what about the sisters?"

"We have already gotten someone to take care of them."

XXXXXXX

Phoebe and Caleb positioned themselves behind the kitchen table. A spell to summon Cresil rested in Phoebe's hand, she and Caleb chanted the spell then waited. They heard a loud crackling noise come from the other side of the table and they stood up, ready to throw the potions. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the demon. He stood eight feet tall, easily towering over them; his hands were stretched out in front of him, his silver fingernails glistening in the sunlight.

It gave a loud growl, exposing a row of sharp jagged teeth and a long blue tongue. Two silver energy balls appeared in his hands, it let them go. They ducked behind the table as the energy balls collided with the wall. The both stood up once they were safe, this time ready to throw the potions. They had one last look at the Demon before he was consumed with flames.

A howl of pain echoed around the room then the Demon exploded. Flames soared through the room, knocking over furniture and shattering the glass windows. Caleb and Phoebe were lifted from the ground and slammed into the wall behind them. They hit the floor with a heavy thud that seemed to echo around the room.

"That hurt" Phoebe groaned as she got to her feet helping Caleb up with her "but that's one less Demon to worry about."

Caleb gave a nod then took in the state of the room, the windows in the conservatory were shattered, glass was strewn everywhere, only a few pieces remaining in the windows. Most of the furniture was overturned but there was not much damage to it, mainly just the windows. "Don't you get sick of cleaning up after Demons?"

Before Phoebe could answer a swift breeze picked up, she turned around to face a vortex. The wind picked up; stinging Phoebe's eyes so much she was forced to close them. The wind stopped and Phoebe could reopen her eyes, she took in her surroundings half expecting to see half the house gone. She would have sighed with relief if it weren't for the fact that Caleb was no longer in the room. "Oh this is so not good!"

XXXXXXX

Leo walked up to the bar at P3; he rested his elbows on the table and offered Piper a soft smile. She returned the favour then said goodbye to the person on the phone. She placed it on the bench then lent towards Leo, kissing him softly. He smiled into the kiss then pulled back a serious expression on his face. Piper narrowed her eyes but she had a playful smile.

"What's up?"

"I think you and your sisters are in great danger."

"So what else is new?" she asked with sarcasm.

Leo sighed, "Have you ever heard of Naberius?"

"Uh… yeah I think," she mused "Oh yeah, a Elder came the other day and said to be careful cause he was coming back, whatever that meant."

"He is coming back Piper" Leo said coldly "he is a cold hearted witch killer with the power to turn into a beast."

"Aha" Piper said eyeing him with caution "what's the point."

"If you were a witch killer what witches would you go after?"

"Ohh" a sudden realization hit Piper "he'll be coming after us."

"Yes."

"Well Paige is already looking him up in the book so we'll be well prepared" she said trying to sound confident.

"He can't be vanquished Piper."

"Oh snap!"

XXXXXXX

Caleb's eyes slowly opened, a blinding light forcing them back closed. He groaned softly then opened his eyes again this time slower, blinking a few times to clear his vision. He slowly sat up, groaning once more, he felt like he had just fallen from a great height. He took a long look at his surroundings; he was in a dark gloomy forest. He slowly rose to his feet, sliding slightly on the mud. He took a long look around; all he could see where large moss covered tree trunks and the dense forest floor.

With a deep sigh he moved forwards, treading carefully. The mossy ground was slippery and roots littered the ground making every step dangerous. The damp air clung to his sweaty skin making him shiver. He pulled his jacket tighter around his body and pushed on. He could see a clearing in the distance, it would be a good hike but he could see the clear opening through the trees.

"Caleb?"

Caleb spun around at the sound of his name; he was surprised to see the youngest member of the Covenant standing behind him. He had dirt smeared over his face and clothes, a nervous look on his face. "Ty" he rushed to him "are you ok?"

"Yeah" he replied, "Where are we?"

"I have no idea," he confessed.

"How'd we get here?"

Caleb went to speak but he couldn't remember how he had gotten here, he'd been in Halliwell Manor helping Phoebe. They'd vanquished a demon then, a large blue light then he woke up here. "A time portal?" he shrugged "we need to get back."

Tyler only nodded; still trying to recall where he was last "I was at school, in the Library, with Reid" he looked around, searching the lush forest for his best friend.

"Come on we need to keep moving" Caleb said firmly.

Tyler looked back to Caleb, his eyes widened and he raced past him. He stopped a few feet away and helped Reid to his feet, he had been lying on the ground, hidden by the thick fronds. Caleb quickly rushed to them, helping Reid to stand "are you ok?"

"Just peachy" he said taking a good look around "we're not in Ipswich anymore are we?"

"No" Caleb said flatly.

"I was afraid of that."

**Please review and I'll upadte faster!!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Daughters of Ipswich

**Chapter 7: The Daughters of Ipswich**

"Paige" Phoebe raced into to the attic her heart pounding in her chest; she stopped in the doorway. She received worried glances from both Paige and Billie. "Caleb just got sucked into the past."

"What the-"

"-What makes you think that?" Paige said interrupting Billie's curse.

"Big vortex thingy" she said breathless "bright blue and white lights, lots of wind and when I opened my eyes he was gone."

"Maybe he got sucked to the future" Billie quipped.

"Can it!" Paige snapped "Ok Phoebe we all know how time portals work, you don't come back until-"

"-You find out why you are there."

"Exactly" Paige chimed "which means Caleb will return when it is time, now on the other hand we have a witch killing Demon on the loose."

"Oh really?" Phoebe moved farther into the room "who is it?"

"Naberius."

Phoebe turned to face Piper, who stood in the doorway "so lets vanquish him."

"Heres the catch, we can't" Piper said gravely "and he's after us?"

"That's just great" Paige's arms dropped down to her side "what do we do now?"

"Panic!" Phoebe suggested.

"We make a spell or a potion or whatever it takes but we don't panic," Piper emphasized panic.

"What should I do?" Billie piped up.

"Go back to your dorm."

"No way!"

"Billie!" Piper crossed the threshold "It's not safe for you here" she then turned to face Phoebe and Paige "Paige and I will make potions, Phoebe you get a little rhymin happenin and Caleb…" she looked around the room "where is he?"

"In the past" Phoebe said nervously "or the future, I don't really know."

"I don't wanna know" Piper said holding up her hand "lets just deal with the witch killer."

All four of them went to get started when a loud bang came from downstairs. They all froze, looking at each other, waiting for an explanation. The sound of footsteps neared the attic door. They all stood ready for the attack as a shadow came into view. They braced themselves as the shadow moved closer.

XXXXXX

Caleb, Tyler and Reid walked through the sombre forest. They had been walking for what felt like hours but the forest stretched on. They had been trying to find a way out while pondering over the many ways they could have gotten here. They had also been searching for Pogue; it was odd that he wasn't here since Reid and Tyler were.

After another few minutes of hiking through the thick undergrowth of the forest they found Pogue. He had been wandering around just as long as they had been, not that finding him helped, they were still lost. Finally the forest ended, the open field Caleb had seen came into few, the bright sun warmed their skin as they stepped out from the shadows.

The vast field was empty stretching on farther then the forest that surrounded it. As they walked on they saw that the field was not empty, a single stone table occupied the centre of the field. They headed towards it. The table was littered with strange leaves, apples, voodoo dolls and a broom. The things occupying the table seemed pointless but it opened a window of fear. The objects on the table were often used in witchcraft, witchcraft from the 17th century.

"We're in the past," Caleb whispered as he brushed his fingers over the table "someone has sent us to the past."

"Who would do that?" Reid demanded.

"I have no idea" Caleb mused.

"Uh… guys."

The three boys turned to face Tyler who was pointing over his shoulder at a raised wooden platform. A long tree brunches hung over the platform, four ropes hanging from it. At the end of each rope was a young woman. They hung lifeless, their bodies swaying in the strong breeze. These weren't women, they were witches and they had been executed.

"Someone sent us back to the Salem witch hunts" Pogue said dryly.

"I wonder who that could have been," Reid said sarcastically.

"Why would Chase send us back here?" Tyler asked, "There's no guarantee that we're going to be killed."

"Maybe someone else did" Caleb said "we have to keep our eyes open though."

"Well duh" Reid quipped, which got him a dark look from Caleb and Pogue "sorry."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but…" Tyler pointed to the far end of the field where the land disappeared into forest again "but I think we've been spotted by some local witch hunters."

Caleb turned to look at where Tyler had just pointed too; at least a dozen men on horse back were coming towards them. As they came closer Caleb noticed that they all carried rifles. "Back into the woods" he ordered, "Run!"

They hightailed it to the woods, soon becoming lost within the ferns and tall tree trucks. They ran down a narrow path and hid in the large roots of a tall tree. They heard the sound of voices come from behind them followed by the sound of hooves against the damp ground and dried leaves. The hunters moved on and the son's sighed in relief.

"We need to get out of here," Caleb announced "everyone stay low."

They slowly walked out from their hiding place. They kept low and tried their best to be quiet. They reached the clearing, each surveying the area making sure they were safe. When all seemed clear they relaxed when suddenly figures stepped out of the bushes and then everything went dark.

XXXXXX

The sisters and Billie huddled close together as they saw the silhouette of the figure approaching them. It stepped into the light and they jumped back, the figure stared at them with confusion. A smirk lit up his handsome face and he chuckled softly, the sisters glared at him, slowly stepping out of the tight circle they made.

"Not funny Henry" Paige hissed, "We thought you were a Demon."

"I'm sorry" he chortled "but that was priceless."

"Laugh it up" Piper snarled "next time I'll blow you up."

Henry's lips slammed shut and he put his hands into his pocket "my apologies."

"Accepted" Paige closed the gap between them and embraced him and a tight loving hug "so what brings you here?"

"I miss you" he smiled at her warmly.

"Aww" Paige pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss "miss you to baby."

"Get a room," Phoebe joked.

"Gladly" Paige said offering Henry a suggestive smile.

The corner of his lips curled up into a playful smile "Would love to but I'm on my lunch break."

"And I'm hunting a big bad Demon" Paige quipped.

"Speaking of which" Billie chimed in "I want to help you guys."

"No" Piper insisted, her brow furrowing "its too dangerous."

"You guys are no fun" her shoulders slumped and a look of disappointment shone in her eyes.

"Sorry Billie" Phoebe said embracing her in a hug "but we would never forgive ourselves if anything happened to you."

"I know" Billie sighed.

"Well I better get back to the station" Henry announced "I'll drop Billie off at her dorm."

"Thanks Henry" Paige planted a soft kiss on his lips then stepped back "I'll see you tonight."

"Be careful" he kissed her again then left with Billie following suit.

"Ok what's the plan" Piper said turning to face her sisters and placing her hands on her hips, which she did when she meant business.

XXXXXX

The darkness finally cleared and Caleb opened his eyes to see three young women in front of him. They all wore ragged looking dresses, the colours were rather dull. But the woman in front of him was beautiful and it didn't matter that her clothes were dull. She had rosy pink lips that were set in a friendly smile. She stared at him through bright green eyes that were framed with lush eyelashes. Her long red hair fell over her shoulders making her face look like a love heart.

"I am Rosalie," she introduced herself in a sweet velvet tone "Please forgive us for the manner in which you were brought here but we had to make sure you were the ones."

"How would you tell?"

She turned and pointed to the rock wall, which had vines growing over it, pretty purple flowers peeked through the greenery. "The vine is enchanted with magical powers and if evil comes into our lair a portal will open up and send them away" she explained.

"I think the Charmed Ones could use one of those" Reid quipped.

"They sure could" Caleb agreed then turned back to the pretty redhead "So why are we here?"

"We put our powers together and brought you back from the future…" she said "with the help of the New Moon of course."

"Why?" Pogue demanded.

"So you can save Sarah, Lorain, Jane, Eve and Anna" a sweet smile graced her face "The Daughters of Ipswich or better known as your Grandmothers… well your great, great, great" she sighed, "add a few more greats."

"And where will we find them?" Caleb asked all business.

"At the Mortan House" she said in her business tone "At sunset they are to be burned" she lowered her eyes for a second "and if they die their children will be left without mothers."

"We'll save them" Caleb assured "Just show us the way."

Rosalie went to speak but a young boy raced over to her, his long blonde locks were wind blown. "What is it Brody?"

"Edward keeps using his powers," he said.

"Tell him I said not to or when his mother gets back I'll tell her," she said before kissing his rosy cheek then turning back to the Sons'. "Brody is Sarah's son" she informed, "Edward, Andy, Jason and Tyson are the others" she smiled "You must save their mothers."

"Don't worry" Reid said with a grin "we can do it."

"Ok" she stepped back "Lets go."

XXXXXX

Piper placed another vial down on the table then went to fill another. She had been making potions for the last hour and a half, they had no idea how powerful Naberius was and they weren't going to be taken by surprise especially since Caleb and the others were trapped in the past. Piper filled the last one and sighed loudly, she hoped that one day they would no longer have to do this. A Demon free future sounded very nice to Piper but it didn't mean she'd get it.

It had been nice being Demon free but like always something big happened and now here she was again; making potions and playing super witch. She started to fill up the hip bags, something the sisters used when they had to vanquish lots of Demons at one time. She only hoped one of these potions were strong enough to kill Naberius. If not then they were doomed.

"Hey Piper" Paige entered the attic "How are the potions coming?"

"All done," she announced, "I just hope they work."

"And if not?"

"I have no idea" she walked over to Paige and handed her a bag "You sure there is no vanquishing spell in the book?"

"I double checked," she said crossing her arms "I have a bad feeling about this Piper."

"So do I… but I'm trying to ignore it" she said with a half-hearted smile "Where's Phoebe?"

"She had to go into work" Paige replied, "Elise rang and said it was an emergency."

"Well its gonna be an emergency if Naberius shows up" she murmured "especially if he is in doggy form."

"Tell me about it."

"If only Caleb was here."

"Hey we've vanquished Demons without him before" Paige reminded her with a smug grin "The All Mighty Source was one of em' in case you don't remember."

"Yeah, yeah, brag later, kill now."

"OK so do we summon him or wait for him to show up?"

"Summoning sounds like a safe bet" Piper mused "That way we can have the element of surprise."

"Great idea" Paige praised "How do we summon him?"

"Um…" Piper stopped to think but she was interrupted by a large beast standing in the doorway, its three tails whipped at the air. "Paige" Piper stepped back a step "Naberius is behind you."

"Huh" Paige turned around to face the large beast, its teeth dripping with drool "Oh this is not good."

"Throw the potion" Piper ordered.

Paige quickly but carefully pulled a vial from her bag and threw it at the beast; it would have hit him if he didn't move at the last second. He jumped out of the way landing on the floor with a loud thump. The house seemed to shake and the sisters clutched at each other for support. It howled loudly at them, its head thrown back.

"Now what do we do?" Paige asked in a panicked voice.

The beast crouched down getting ready to pounce at the sisters.

"On the count of three, orb" Piper whispered "One" the beast sized them up "Two" Piper watched as the beast sprung into the air "THREE!"

XXXXXX

Rosalie led the Sons through the sombre forest towards a small village. The sound of laughter filled the air as they neared the edge of the forest. Soon a group of people came into view. A woman was talking away to a man who stood by a large wooden barrel that was filled with water. Two young children ran over to the man and peaked into the barrel.

They moved closer to the village and soon they saw that there was at least twenty people standing around, talking amongst themselves and children playing games. In the centre of it all was a large cottage, smoke billowing from the chimney. There were two men in black clocks by the door; they held riffles in their hands. The door swung open and a woman in her early thirties walked out, she wore a black clock that covered a deep red dress. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a neat ponytail and her brown eyes scanned her surroundings.

"That's Joanna Mortan" Rosalie whispered, "She is the one who will burn The Daughters of Ipswich."

Caleb exchanged a glance with Pogue then looked back at the house, "Are they in there?"

"Yes" Rosalie said "and time is running out" she pointed out "you must get to them before sundown."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart," Reid said, grinning at her "we'll have it done in five" he held up five fingers and she smiled sweetly back at him.

"We need a plan first," Caleb said dryly "we cant just go walking in."

"Maybe we can" Tyler said peeking through the trees "we could just blend in with the crowd and sneak in unnoticed."

"He's right" Pogue agreed "just blend in."

"Ok well that sounds like our best shot" Caleb turned to Rosalie "will it work?"

"Yes it could but the house is surrounded by Talismans" she replied, "You might not be able to get past them."

"Oh we'll be fine" Reid smirked then walked out from behind the bushes and stepped into the village only to be sent flying back by an invisible force.

"Damn it!" Caleb cursed.

"Reid are you ok?" Tyler raced to him and helped him back to his feet.

"Look out!" Rosalie shouted just as a bullet soared through the air and hit the tree. "We must leave!" she turned to the oldest sons "we must go before they get us."

"Good idea!" Reid said running back over to them.

"Come" Rosalie turned and retreated into the woods with the sons following her. They ran through the dense and dark woods, the sound of people shouting and gunfire rang in the distance. The heavy sound of hooves on solid ground echoed off the trees. They ran as fast as they could, soon the shouts grew quiet until disappearing all together.

Caleb came to a sudden halt and took in his surroundings, he Pogue and Rosalie stood in a small secluded part of the forest. The sound of running water could be heard and the stream could be seen through the gaps in the trees. Caleb looked around again then turned to Pogue, who was panting heavily "Where are Reid and Tyler?"

**XXXXXX**

Phoebe walked in the front of Halliwell Manor, she had been called away to work but luckily she managed to be in and out quickly. Today was not a good day to be at the office, not with a witch killer on the loose. She took off her jacket and hung it on the rack; she walked into the lounge room just in time to see Piper and Paige orb in.

"What's wrong with the stairs?" she asked.

"Big, bad Demon Doggy thing in the attic" Piper replied "Or better known as Naberius!"

"Naberius is here?" Phoebe shrieked "in the house, right now?"

"Yep" Piper said placing her hands on her hips "and we have no idea how to vanquish him."

"Oh this is not good" Phoebe said then gasped.

Piper and Paige spun around to see that Naberius was walking down the stairs, his strange tail whipping about. Piper quickly pulled a potion from her pocket and threw it at the beast, this time it hit him, sending him back into the wall. The whole house seemed to shake, the sisters clutched at each other. Slowly the beast got back to its feet, hissing and growling in anger.

"Oh we are so screwed" Phoebe declared.

"No we're not" Paige closed her eyes and orbed them back to the attic. She let go of her sisters and ran to shut the attic door; she orbed the box of crystals to her then placed them in front of the door. "This should keep him out."

"So we live in the attic for the rest of our lives" Piper said angrily.

"No" Paige said firmly "we keep him out until we find a way to send his sorry ass back elsewhere."

"Ok well how" Piper asked.

"I'm going to orb to Magic School and see what I can find" she replied, "I won't be long" she then disappeared in a swirl of lights.

Piper and Phoebe stood in silence until a loud bang startled them. Both sisters nearly jumped out of their skin, they moved farther way from the door and hid in the corner. The banging continued then finally stopped and the sound of heavy breathing could be heard then the banging started again and the floor and the walls vibrated.

"We're screwed!" the sisters said in unison.

**XXXXXX**

Tyler groaned as he came too, he blinked a few times to clear his vision. His body felt stiff and he couldn't move his hands, they seemed to be bound together. He shook his head to clear away the cobwebs and everything came back to him. He and the other sons were in the past; they were trying to save the Daughters of Ipswich when something happened. The pounding in his head made it hard to recall what had happened but it shortly came back. Reid had run ahead of them and ran into an invisible force and the witch hunters had come after them. They'd been caught!

Tyler's eyes opened wide, surveying his surroundings. He was in a small jail cell, no more then six feet wide. A pile of blankets sat in the corner on the dirt floor. Thick iron bars kept him from escaping. He slowly sat up, his head throbbing painfully. He felt the side of his head, then looked at his hand. There was a small amount of blood on his fingers. He cursed angrily then walked to the bars, he gripped the iron and pulled at them, hoping that they'd just give out. But they did not move.

"Tried that."

Tyler spun around to see Reid sitting in the corner, his head bowed. "How do we get out?"

Reid looked up "Well I would suggest using our powers buuut they are not working" he said dryly.

"Well that just sucks" Tyler dropped to the floor.

"That's not the worst part."

"What's the worst part?" Tyler asked, concern etched into his handsome face.

**"They're gonna hang us."**

** TBC **

**Please review, they make my day :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Once in a New Moon

**Chapter 8: Once in a New Moon**

Paige silently crept through the halls of Magic School. After the Charmed Ones had faked their own deaths the school became over run by demons. They felt bad about it but at the time they had no choice. But they had to reclaim Magic School for the young witches of this generation and put the demons back in the Underworld where they belonged. Also with demons running all over Magic School it made it dangerous for the Charmed Ones, the school held vital information on demons that the sisters had never heard of not to mention countless spells. Which in the wrong hands could be very dangerous.

Paige rounded a corner and found herself in the library. She headed straight to the bookshelf and started her search for the demon Naberius. The Magic School Library was filled with books; the shelfs went right to the ceilings. So finding one specific demon wasn't going to be a walk in the park. So Paige set to work.

Twenty minutes later she was still trying to find the right book when she heard footsteps. She quickly ducked behind the table, before the demon entered the room. From where she sat she could see two black boots. They moved past the table and stopped at the shelf. Paige peeked under the table and her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Billie" Paige jumped to her feet and the young witch practically jumped out of her skin.

"Paige?" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"What am **I **doin' here?" she snapped, "I think the right question is what are **you** doing here?"

"I was trying to help you guys," she said with a sigh.

"Billie we can take care of ourselves" Paige replied firmly "beside we don't want you getting hurt, which is why we made you leave in the first place."

"I know" Billie's shoulders slumped "But if you want me to fight demons then I'm going to have to fight the mean and nasty one's too! Or I'll never learn."

"Billie it's not your job to fight 'the mean and nasty demons'" Paige stated "Its ours."

"But you guys shouldn't have to do it alone any more" she proposed, "That's why you have me! I can help; please I want to help you guys. You've done so much for the world now let me do something good too."

Paige sighed heavily. She knew Billie was powerful and could protect herself if need be but she didn't want Billie to get hurt, they couldn't live with it. She was one of the family now. But she was also a witch, a powerful one at that, so who were they to deny her of her destiny, her calling. "You can help" Paige said with a soft smile "But stay near me in case we have to orb out in a hurry."

"Thank you" Billie said smiling brightly.

"No worries."

XXXXXX

Caleb paced around the small cave where the small coven of witches took refuge from the witch hunters. He, Pogue and Rosalie had escaped the witch hunters but Tyler and Reid had gone missing and had most likely been caught. So now they had to rescue Reid and Tyler as well as the Daughters of Ipswich. They had until sundown to find the Daughters but they didn't know how long Reid and Tyler had. The whole village had seen them repelled by the Talismans. Would they burn with their great, great, great, Grandmothers or suffer a more horrendous fate sooner rather than later?

Caleb didn't want to think of that, he wasn't going to lose anyone. He would find Reid and Tyler then go back to the village and somehow get the Daughters and save them from the horrific death that was to come. It sounded so easy in his head but he needed a plan first. He had to get into the village unnoticed so he could get the Daughters, of course that would be after he found Reid and Tyler, wherever they were.

"Caleb" Rosalie's sweet voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"How do I find Tyler and Reid?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"Most accused witches are taken to the Mortan house or if they are to be hung right away they are taken to the jail cell a few miles from the village" she explained calmly. "But we must save the others" she forced upon him.

"And we will!" he snapped "But first I need to save Reid and Tyler."

She gave a curt nod "you must hurry then" she stepped aside "go east through the forest and you shall see an old hut, they should be in there but there is a chance that they are in the village."

"We can't get into the village anyway" Pogue said walking over to them "so I say we see if Reid and Tyler are at the jail and if not we come back and figure out how to get inside the village without being hung ourselves."

Rosalie nodded in agreement "I will see what I can come up with."

"Ok, lets get a move on" Caleb said firmly "we have until sundown."

XXXXXX

Phoebe and Piper watched as the door to the attic flexed in as the beast outside rammed its head into the wood, the only reason it couldn't break through was because of the crystals. The banging finally stopped and the sound of footsteps leading away from the stairs followed. Piper and Phoebe sighed with relief, their hearts returning to a normal rhythm.

"Another lucky escape for the Charmed Ones" Phoebe said with a deep breath.

"Yeah we're alive for now" Piper said bitterly "but Naberius can't be vanquished and I have no idea what we are to do."

"Lets just hope Paige finds something at Magic School."

"She better or we're doomed."

"Oh c'mon Piper we seem to be doomed every week but we manage to save her ourselves."

"I'm glad you're so optimistic."

Phoebe sighed then went to speak when she was cut off by a voice from downstairs. She turned to face Piper who seemed to be frozen; she however quickly jumped into action. She yelled out her husbands name as she ran to the door then bolted downstairs. She raced down the second flight of stairs and found Leo walking up the stairs. They bumped into each other on the way down, stopping to right themselves.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked panicked "Naberius is in the house and it's not safe for you here."

"What?" he exclaimed, "How'd he get in?"

"No idea" she replied "But you need to leave, go to Dad's and stay with him and the boys until its safe for you to return."

"Piper I'm not leaving you," he protested.

"Leo please" Piper pleaded, "Just go" she looked deeply into his eyes, desperately trying to make him understand "its not safe here for you, you don't have any powers and you might get hurt or worse and I'm not in the mood to lose another loved one."

Leo nodded softly "I know Piper" he placed both hands on the side of her face "Please be careful" he planted a passionate kiss to her lips "I love you."

"I love you too," she said kissing him again "now go! Hurry!"

Leo turned and walked out of the house, leaving Piper and her sisters behind. As the door closed Paige and Billie orbed in next to Piper. Paige was carrying a large brown book. She noted that they were on the stairway and quickly orbed them back upstairs to where Phoebe sat waiting for Piper. Paige shut the door and placed the book down on the table and flipped it open.

"I thought Henry took Billie home?" Phoebe said.

"Well I found her in Magic School" Paige replied "but it's a good thing, she managed to help me find this" she pointed to the book "I think I know how to get rid of Naberius."

XXXXXX

By mid afternoon Tyler and Reid had found themselves in a large field. They stood on a raised platform, ropes tied around their necks. The cool breeze stung their eyes and sent chills through their bodies. Six men stood before them, looking up at a man who was going on about how evil witches were and how he would rid the world of them. Tyler watched as he went to pull the lever, which would open up the trapdoor on the floor and allow himself and Reid to fall to their deaths. He placed his hand on the wooden lever and pulled it down, everything seemed to move in slow motion as the floor moved out from under them but they did not fall. Tyler looked around to see that the men before him were frozen.

"What the hell" Reid exclaimed.

Tyler was about to speak when a girl appeared before him. She had long raven blonde hair that flowed around her pixie like face; she had bright hazel eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. Her pink lips sat in a friendly smile as she helped Tyler out of the death trap. Tyler looked her up and down; she wore faded denim jeans with a pale green blouse with a black jacket over it. She was not from this time. She then helped Reid who gave her a quick thank you then surveyed his surroundings. Everyone was still frozen.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked.

"Time will tell," she said smiling warmly "You must hurry and return to your friends" she stepped back, the wind blew her hair about then she disappeared into the breeze.

"Who was she?" Reid asked in admiration.

"I have no idea" Tyler said "but we have to go" he turned around and quickly ran off with Reid following. When they made it safely into the forest the men unfroze and the sound of angry and confused people could be heard. But Tyler and Reid did not stop, they just kept running.

They soon found themselves deep in the forest. The trees towered over them blocking out the sky above and shadowing them in darkness. They may have escaped the witch hunters but they were now lost and they were running out of time, it would be sundown soon. Maybe they should just head to the village themselves and see if they could get past the Talismans. But they had no way to get past them unless they thought of something.

But if they couldn't get out of the forest then they wouldn't be saving anyone and if Tyler guessed right then Caleb and Pogue would be looking for them first. If only there was some way to tell them that they were ok, lost but ok. For now anyway. If only the mystery witch had stuck around to help them find their way back. Tyler wondered who she was and whoever she was, she possessed great power.

Tyler was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed that Reid had stopped, he ran straight into his best friend. He gave a quick apology then peeked over his shoulder to see why he had stopped. He saw two figures moving through the ferns and they were heading towards them. They had obviously been spotted but they could still run.

"Tyler? Reid?"

The voice belonged to Caleb, Tyler relaxed then they headed towards their friends. They stopped a few feet short of them and sighed with relief, as did they.

"I thought we lost you guys," Caleb said sighing.

"You nearly did" Tyler corrected, "We were about to be hung when this girl showed up out of nowhere."

"She froze the whole crowed" Reid added "and set us free, man she was hot."

Caleb looked confused "You're saying a witch saved you?"

"Yes" Tyler said firmly "and she wasn't from this time either."

"Then why did she have her powers?" Pogue mused, "we don't."

"But maybe we can tap into them or at least our family magic" Caleb theorized "if we can somehow use the family magic we might be able to get into the village."

"Well we better hurry" Pogue urged "because its nearly sundown."

XXXXXX

"Ok so how do we get rid of Naberius?" Phoebe asked looking down at the book.

"Well its simple" Paige said, "we may not be able to vanquish him but we can banish him."

"But others have tried that and he escapes on the New Moon" Piper added.

"Yes but they put him in a prison in another plane but clearly it was not strong enough to hold him. I say we send him to 'another' plane, one where he can't escape" Paige explained.

"Ok… like where?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know" Paige's shoulder slumped.

"What about the ghostly plane" Billie suggested.

"Could that work?" Phoebe asked.

"It could" Piper said with a sigh "but I don't know."

"What if we send him to the astral plane" Paige said looking up from the book.

"I guess" Phoebe mused "but he could still escape.

"Wait" Billie exclaimed, "I just remembered something about this."

"About what?" Piper asked.

"About Naberius" she exclaimed "ok I read it in a book awhile ago but I can remember everything" she said beaming.

"Well what is it?" demanded Paige.

"Ok legend says that before Naberius killed his lover, Natalie, she cursed him" Billie explained.

"And what did she do to him?" Phoebe asked.

"Well at day he was a hideous beast" Billie said with a nod, "and at night he was man, well demon, but you know what I mean."

"Beast by day, man by night" Paige recited.

"How does this help us?" Phoebe asked throwing her arms out in frustration. "We already knew about his beastie side."

"Well he was only ever a low level demon to begin with but when Natalie cursed him she accidentally boosted his powers but only when he is the beast" Billie replied "but because of that he couldn't really kill witches at day, he'd be too easily spotted so he became a hunter, learning everything he could about man made weapons."

"I still don't see how this can help us," Phoebe wailed.

"Its simple" Billie said as though she was stating the obvious "we can vanquish him when he is in human form."

"Then why didn't the Elders or whoever do that years ago," Paige wondered aloud.

"Because they weren't powerful enough" Piper mused. "But hopefully the Power of Three is."

"Well I say we give it our best shot" Paige said walking over to the small wooden table were they mixed up potions and wrote down spells "Piper you make some more potions" she turned to Phoebe "write us a spell and at sundown we say goodbye to the beast."

XXXXXX

Caleb and the other sons once again hid in the bushes, peeking through the shrubs to get a look at the small cottage. The yard was still filled with people, this time there were more. The house was not only guarded with Talismans but witch hunters as well, they seemed to be on high alert after this morning, obviously waiting for Caleb and Pogue to return.

Caleb tried to think up a plan to get into the village but he didn't see a way past the Talismans or the witch hunters. He had no idea how they were meant to save them with no way in. He thought back, trying to remember if the sisters had told him something that could help.

"How the hell are we going to get in?" Pogue asked, clearly frustrated.

"I don't know" Caleb replied in a whispered tone.

"I can help."

The son's turned around to face a pretty raven-haired girl, the one who had saved Reid and Tyler. She smiled warmly at them, her hazel eyes full of trust. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a spell. She chanted the small rhyme then dropped her arms to her side "that should work."

"What should work?" Tyler asked, "Who are you?"

"As I said" she stepped back, a sweet smile gracing her delicate face "time will tell." The wind picked up and blew her hair about then she disappeared just like before.

"Ok what did she do to us?" Pogue demanded.

"Nothing" Caleb said turning around and looking up at the trees "but she got rid of the Talismans."

The others looked up to see that the Talismans were no longer there. The trees were empty and they were free to enter the village but how could they get in unnoticed. They had to figure it out soon because they were running out of time. Suddenly the bushes behind them rustled and they all spun around to face Rosalie.

"A little witch told me you might need these" she held out four masks. "Who was she by the way?"

"No idea" Reid said taking one of the masks and putting it on "lets roll!"

Caleb put one of the masks on as well then turned to face the village "everyone stick close" he turned back to Rosalie "we'll save them I promise."

She nodded with a soft smile then put a mask on "yes 'we' will save them" she emphasised.

"Its not safe Rosalie" Tyler said composed "you could get hurt."

"I will take my chances."

"Ok everyone lets go" Caleb then walked off and entered the village, thankfully no one really noticed him. The others followed and they walked around the back of the cottage unnoticed, for now. They stepped inside the small cottage, the first room was a lounge room plus kitchen and a fire was burning in the corner. Rosalie walked ahead and towards a bookshelf, she pulled out a green book and the shelf slid aside to reveal a chamber.

"Joanna is a witch of great power" she said wistfully "the towns people just think this was always here" she half laughed then descended into the chamber with the sons' following. The chamber was lit with candles that stood on metal holders that were lined up neatly against the wall. The small amount of light showed that there was another door at the end.

Rosalie stopped and waved her hand over the handle and the door swung open. A bright light filled the chamber, chasing away the shadows. Caleb peered around Rosalie to see five young women dressed in old dirty dresses. One stood in the candlelight and Caleb saw that she had long curly brown hair and deep jade eyes.

"Jane its me" Rosalie stepped into the room and the young witch before her ran to her and embraced her in a tight hug "you're safe now" she soothed, stroking her hair.

"No" she said pulling back "you must let us go."

"No" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Please, Rose" a young woman with long silver blonde hair walked over to the group "we don't want to die but we must."

"Lorain…" Rosalie shook her head in denial.

"To save our children" another stood up, she had short browny blonde hair that sat on her shoulders "we will die for them and for the future generation of magic."

"Anna, Lorain, Jane you can't be serious" Rosalie wailed "Eve?" she turned to the last two who had remained silent "Sarah?"

"We all agree" the one who was Eve said.

"Now you must go," Anna urged.

"Wait" Caleb stepped in "look we're here to save you not to let you burn."

"No you're not" Lorain said softly "you're here to learn something" she placed her hand on his shoulder "Joanna has cursed this family… and you must break it."

"Cursed?" the other sons exclaimed.

"The ageing" Caleb mused "and the addiction?"

"Yes" Jane said walking to them "you must vanquish Joanna and the curse will end."

"Where is she?" Reid demanded.

"Preparing the witch hunters" Anna replied "But you can not kill her in this time, it will change things, things that can't be changed."

"Like my fathers death?" Caleb said in a tear-choked voice.

"But won't she be dead by 2008?" Reid asked.

"She has immortality," Lorain said softly.

Rosalie turned to face her fellow witches "How will they find her?"

"With this" Jane passed Caleb a small broach "we took it from her."

"You must leave now," Anna said practically pushing them out the door "please take care of our son's Rose."

She nodded as she fought back tears. Then she was dragged out of the chamber by Tyler and soon found herself back in the sombre forest that was now consumed in darkness. They headed back to the cave where the other witches were hiding. She filled them in and a sadness washed over the cave, even the sons felt it. But it was time for them to return to their own time, but how?

"This was left for you by the strange girl" Rosalie said handing Caleb a piece of paper "she said it would send you home."

Caleb took the paper then read over it "It's a spell… but we don't have our powers."

"You will always have your powers," she said smiling "just not your active ones."

"Well then I guess its time we go."

"Thank you" she said with a soft smile "and please get Joanna."

"We will" Caleb nodded then he and the others chanted:

"By the power of the covenant of silence

We summon our powers to use

To send us back to were we belong

To restore the balance through

Space and time."

XXXXXX

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Billie slowly crept downstairs; the sun had just set and all was quiet. They made their way to the bottom floor of the Manor and split up, searching for Naberius, who was now hopefully in human form. Piper entered the conservatory, looking all around her, half expecting to see the large beast jump out at her. But the room was empty. She moved on and entered the lounge room, still it was empty.

She made her way into the dining room, walking around the table then stepping back into the second lounge room. Phoebe and Billie were checking upstairs and Paige had disappeared somewhere. She heard a noise come from behind her and when she spun around she saw a knife flying towards her. She raised her hands and the knife froze in mid air. She quickly grabbed it then looked beyond it and saw Naberius, who was fighting through her freezes.

"Phoebe!" she shouted "Paige."

The demon unfroze and Piper raised her hands and he was sent backwards. His back hit the table and he glided along it then landed on the floor with a thud. Phoebe, Paige and Billie appeared beside Piper, potions in hand. The demon slowly stood up and Phoebe threw her potion and hit the demon sending him back to the ground.

"The spell" Billie urged.

Paige pulled the spell from her pocket when suddenly an invisible force sent her hurtling across the room. She landed at the top of the stairs with a loud thump and a soft groan. Phoebe rushed to her younger sister leaving Piper and Billie to face the demon. He was now back on his feet, his eyes glowing red. He waved his arm and Billie and Piper were sent backwards, landing on the old coffee table.

"I thought you said he was a low level demon," Phoebe yelled from the stairs.

"He's meant to be" Billie said with a groan.

"Clearly he has got some added power," Piper said getting back to her feet and pulling Billie with her.

"Clearly" Phoebe said throwing a potion at the demon but he ducked out of the way and sent an energy ball at Phoebe and her unconscious sister. Just as the ball was about to hit them Billie waved her arm and the ball spun around and hit the demon in the chest.

"How many powers does this guy have?" Piper shouted.

"I don't know" Billie said "But look," she pointed to the foyer where a strange vortex was visible. In a split second Caleb and the others came out and the vortex disappeared all together.

"Great timing" Piper praised then quickly ducked as an energy ball zoomed past her and Billie.

"I see" Caleb's eyes flashed black and the demon was lifted into the air "Hurry" he urged "I can't hold him for long."

"Phoebe the spell" Piper turned to look up at her sisters, Paige was now conscious.

She helped Paige up and they raced down the stairs and over to the son's, they all joined hands and chanted:

"Beast by day, Man by night,

Take his heart, take his soul,

Banish this evil,

From our sight."

The demon screamed in pain as flames consumed his body. He turned into a large fireball then a shock wave shot out through the Manor sending everyone in all different directions. The Manor seemed to shake and some paintings fell to the floor. The air was filled with a thin layer of smoke and the Manor once again looked like a war zone.

"I hate demons" Paige whined from her place on a pile of broken wood and glass.

"Me to" Piper said sitting up and looking around, Caleb stood over her, offering a hand, which she gladly took "great, now at least I can sleep."

"Not so fast" Caleb said firmly "we still have work to do."

**TBC**

**Please review... they make my day :)**


End file.
